He's My Sky: So Back Off!
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Funny how you don't realize you're in love until the jealousy comes first...And even then Roxas still denies he's in love with Sora.
1. Rival For Something I Don't Know

**I'm in a nice big RokuSora mood right now. I'm unsure where the idea of this came from but it just struck me a few days ago and decide to start writing it though I'm unsure where I'm going with this…well I have an idea but I'm not sure how to do it. But I tend to actually write when I actually start writing so it'll come to me…hopefully!**

**I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**My weakness/Warning: I have tense problems!**

**Quick Note: It's a Japanese-styled high school and boy's uniforms are based on the ones I've seen in the KH fandom which is mostly a white dress shirt with plaid pants(like the girl's uniform's skirt).**

* * *

**He's My Sky: So Back Off!**

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

* * *

Lunchtime is one of Roxas's favorite times of the school day for one reason and one reason only.

"Ah! Roxas!" Sora exclaimed angrily upon feeling something hit his head. The boy angrily turned around in his seat with a hand on the back of his head, to see Roxas trying to look innocent but anyone can tell he was trying not to laugh by hiding his face behind Hayner.

"Ugh…" Sora rolled his eyes as he took out the mini octopus from his hair, "Very mature, Roxas!" Sora shook his head and went back to his own bento lunch.

Roxas came out from hiding behind Hayner chuckled as he sat upright in his seat which was around the center next to Hayner; it made it easy since Sora sat right up front so he can watch him all day and then it makes it easy for him to mess with Sora during lunch.

"One day Sora's going to throw a textbook at you," Hayner commented but Roxas just laughed it off,

"Oh he won't. He'd never hurt me."

"And I will never know why…" Hayner shook his head as he poked at his lunch.

Roxas messing with Sora was nothing new to the rest of the class as it happens almost daily. It's not that Roxas is a bully or anything, he just teases Sora constantly and Sora just seems to have grown used to it. Sora never does throw anything back or mess with Roxas; he just takes it and makes a face of annoyance before going back to what he was originally doing. Hayner is not the only one confused about their relationship since both have said they aren't friends, lovers, or family.

As lunch grew to a close, class continued, and soon school was over.

"Sora," Roxas called but before Sora could reply, Roxas flicked the boy in the head, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Roxas!" he shouted after the blonde that took off running the moment he flicked the boy's head, "Ugh! You're so immature!"

Of course, if it was anyone but Sora that said that, no one would believe them since Roxas was very, very, mature for a teenager…unless he's with Sora.

Again, it was an almost daily thing, so Roxas didn't think there was anything wrong with the relationship they have, whatever it is…

But it all started when they were little, when they met on the playground. That's why stopping by that same playground every day after school made him smile…well besides the fact that he can buy sea salt ice cream across the street that is. Taking a seat on a bench, Roxas watched people come and go as he ate. Normally, he's just head straight home but today, his brother asked him to wait for him in the park so that's what he's doing.

Though today he got extra lucky…

Sora was walking down the street with his own older brother; Roxas assumed Sora was picked up while at school and the two were going shopping or something like that since Sora was still carrying his school bag, still wearing the sky blue and white colored schemed uniform, and kept pointing down the street while trying to get his brother to move faster.

Though now that he saw Sora, on instinct Roxas started to look around as he dug out his emergency slingshot from his bag.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nii-Chaaaan! Come oooon! You promised me you'd get me that new plushy if I get an 80 or higher on that math test!" Sora kept pulling Leon's arm and going around to try and push him to go faster.

"I am..."

"Then hurry up!"

"…No."

Sora pouted and was about to stomp his foot but his head was hit and instead he cried out in slight pain as he grasped his head.

"ROXAS!" Sora unconsciously shouted but realized that it might not have been him. He's done that more once: yelling Roxas's name when the guy wasn't even around. However, he was this time and Sora was tempted to run across the street where Roxas was chuckling to himself just so he can smack Roxas over the head for once.

"What's this?" Leon asked, picking up the acorn wrapped with paper off the ground,

"Probably nothing, he likes throwing stuff at me," said Sora as he rubbed his head but Leon handed the item to Sora anyway. Sticking his tongue out at Roxas, Sora continued walking with Leon and separated the paper with the acorn.

_Hi Sora_

Sora glared at the message before turning around and threw the acorn at Roxas, though it only made it halfway to him and landed on the street that separated them. Even more frustrated, Sora groaned loudly before he started to pull Leon again so they go faster.

Roxas was tempted to send another acorn with 'Bye Sora' on it but thought Sora was annoyed enough for today so he just watched them go.

"Roxas…will you ever stop torturing that poor boy?"

The young blonde turned around but only shrugged,

"It's not torturing, Cloud-Nii. He doesn't mind."

Cloud only sighed and shook his head, motioning Roxas to follow him. Since Cloud was wearing his black jacket, Roxas assumed they're going on a motorcycle ride.

"Can you just…I don't know, tone it down a bit?" Cloud asked and Roxas saw Fenrir parked.

"Tone it down? Cloud-Nii he really doesn't mind!"

"I'm just saying. What if you catch him on a bad day?"

"Then he'll let me know and I won't bother him!"

Cloud only sighed when he reached his bike and held out a helmet for Roxas to take.

"For me, tone it down please?"

"Why?" Roxas asked as he puts the helmet on and went to the seat to put in his school bag.

"Just do it for me, please?"

"Cloud-Nii you don't even know Sora! I mean the way I do at least," Roxas pointed out as he climbed on. Cloud just murmured something Roxas didn't catch as he got on and started the engine.

"By the way, where are we going?" Roxas asked after wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist but Cloud rode off before answering,

"You'll see…"

"Somehow I think I should be worried…" Roxas muttered into Cloud's back.

* * *

"NO! Hell no!"

"Come on! I have to waste my time with you today so I want to get this over with NOW!" Cloud ordered and pulled Roxas but the boy just held onto a streetlamp even harder.

"NO! You can't make me! I don't care what Mom says!"

"Roxas…" Cloud was restraining himself from knocking his brother out and just drag him into the barber's shop, "It's just a trim! Look at your bangs!"

"They look fine, thank you very much!" Roxas shouted, refusing to get even a centimeter of his hair cut.

"Roxas! NOW before I kill you!"

"Go ahead!"

"Stop being so immature about this!"

"How about I go cut YOUR hair then, Spiky!"

"Oh you did _not_ just go there…"

One week later:

Roxas grumbled to himself as he walked into the classroom and plopped himself in his desk.

"Roxas! Where have you been?" Hayner exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Sick…"

"Oh, you okay?"

"Yeah…" Roxas only nodded before asking Hayner for class notes.

"Oh yeah, nice haircut," Hayner commented before returning to talk with Pence and Olette.

"Morning, Roxas."

Roxas looked up from the notes and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Sora,

"H-Hey, Sor-Sor."

"Don't call me that," Sora shook his head before pulling a seat up and planting himself down before him, "So you actually faked your sickness just to stay home until some of your hair grew back? It doesn't look that bad, you look fine. It was just a trim! And how's your arm? I heard your brother almost got grounded because he hit you, but couldn't since he doesn't live there anymore…"

"…How did you know?" Roxas wanted to kill Cloud! He WOULD tell Sora! Actually…how did Sora find out about that whole grounding-thing between Cloud and their Mom?

"Well it's a little hard not to know with our connection."

"What connection?" Roxas raised a brow and Sora looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wow…maybe you were sick after all…well it doesn't matter. Just glad to see you back I guess," Sora shrugged as he stood up and put the seat back, "It was odd without you here."

"Good," Roxas smiled almost mischievously and Sora rolled his eyes,

"I said odd, doesn't mean I miss it!" he added before returning to his desk. Roxas returned to copying notes, his day just gotten brighter thanks to Sora pretty much confessing that he missed the blonde.

Lunch:

Roxas dug around his bento to see if there's anything he can toss towards Sora but found nothing since he didn't want Sora to get attacked by birds later for having small pieces of food in his hair. With a sigh, Roxas thought he'd bother Sora with something more physical. He was about to stand up to go over to the young brunette but didn't when he saw Sora talking to that silver-haired friend of his.

"Oh come on…" Roxas groaned out loud, wondering why that friend decided to visit their classroom _now_! He can see Sora anytime he wants! They're neighbors!

So Roxas waited, silently eating his bento as he stared at the two.

"Sora, want to come over later? I can help you study your English…"

"Okay! Thanks Riku!"

Roxas almost choked on his rice upon that little conversation he overheard while witnessing Riku's hand slip around Sora's shoulders at the same time.

"Can we hit the arcade before we study?" Sora pleaded, almost too cutely.

"Um…no," Riku shook his head, "But I'll take you to the arcade, and pay, if you get yourself at least an 85 on the next exam! Which I will help you study for."

"Okay! That would be so cool, Riku! Thanks!" Sora jumped from his seat to give Riku a hug.

And Roxas broke his chopsticks…

The bell soon rang and Riku took his leave back to his own classroom with Sora waving to him with a bright smile on his face.

And Roxas accidentally knocked his desk, along with his lunch, over when he abruptly stood up…

After school:

"You haven't cracked anything at Sora all day! You must still be sick!" Hayner commented as Roxas angrily shoved his books into his bag.

"I'm fine!" he growled before standing up in time to see Sora run to head out the door only to accidentally trip but Riku came in on time to catch him, "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Hayner raised a brow at Roxas's sudden outburst but he followed Roxas's gaze in time to see Riku snake an arm around Sora's waist. Catching on, Hayner shot up and grabbed Roxas in time to stop the blonde from shooting some just recently sharpened pencils at Riku's head.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him…"

"Dude, you're way overeating," Hayner shook his head at the blonde after he dragged Roxas out, had a few struggles matches with him, got beaten up in the process of it until the blonde calmed down at least a bit, and finally sat him down in front of the school below a tree where Hayner can get some shade and rest.

"Hayner! What happened while I was gone! Why is he showing up _now_?"

"I don't know," Hayner shrugged, "Riku is always with Sora."

"Not when I'm with him!" Roxas reminded,

"Well you were gone for a week so I guess that meant Riku took it as an 'okay to approach his best friend during lunch.' Makes sense, no?" Hayner said sarcastically.

"Well it's NOT an 'okay' at all!" Roxas shouted for the world to hear.

"Oh gosh…Look Roxas, if you're in love with Sora, just tell him! Not throw vegetables and octopuses at him during lunch, pinching his face when you walk by him, scaring the living daylights out of him on Halloween, or-"

"Whoa! I never said I liked him that way!" Roxas cut in, face flushed.

"Right…"

"I don't!"

"Okay," Hayner raised his hands defensively, "Just don't go killing Riku over it. Besides, he and Sora are best friends. Best friends can get a little physical with each other!"

"That wasn't a LITTLE! That's stepping over the friendship line!"

Hayner sighed and shook his head,

"Well control yourself, please, because I'm pretty sure you don't want to end up suspended and I surely don't want to be doing this every single day after school!"

Hayner wasn't sure if those words even reached Roxas's ears, but he thought he should wish Roxas some luck with Sora since he's going to need it…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Cloud-Nii: Big Brother Cloud**

**-Nii-Chan: Big Brother-but cutely.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. An Established Kind of Relationship

**WOW! I did not expect so many reviews on the first chapter! Thank you so much everyone! I will try harder to make this story worthwhile to read! I truly appreciate each and every one of your reviews!**

**Quick notes:**

**This is in case no one is familiar to Japanese schools. Roxas and Sora are in the same homeroom. Unlike the U.S. schools, the students don't change for their classes, the teachers do. So whoever's in your class, you're with them all day except for lunch where you can go pretty much anywhere you want. That includes visiting other classrooms. **

**Also: There are tons of vending machines at the school. However, since I'm not a resident of Japan(been there before, but never actually bought a drink off these machines), I am unsure what's in there. In anime, they're often called "juice" but there's got to be something that's like soda even if they don't have actual soda. But for the sake of this story, soda do exist in those machines. **

* * *

"So I don't know, you think I should ask her out?" Hayner asked, trying to hide his nervousness, as he walked into the school with Pence and Roxas.

"Don't look at me…but I think she might have a crush on Roxas," said Pence and Hayner trapped his friend in a headlock.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ENCOURAGING ME!"

"Gah! Sorry! Sorry! Uh…you can do it, Hayner! Go for it!"

"It doesn't work if you say it NOW!" Hayner shouted as he gripped harder. Throughout the entire conversation, Roxas only heard Hayner talking about Olette and something about asking her out but the rest of the conversation and events were blocked from him when he saw Sora in front of him, changing his shoes by the lockers. Roxas almost dropped the unopened can of soda that he and the others picked up before coming in here upon seeing the boy…though Roxas was now struck with the idea to run over and pretend he just shook up the soda and threaten to spray it on Sora. Roxas was just about to go through with the idea too…if a certain silverette didn't decide to drop in on Sora's personal space...back off! That's too close! WAAAAY too close!

"Want to have lunch on the rooftop today?"

"Okay!" Sora replied with a happy smile as he shuts his locker.

Whoa! He did NOT just go there! He did NOT just come in on Roxas's personal time with Sora: LUNCH! How DARE he! This was NOT acceptable in ANY way!

"Um…Roxas? Are you okay?" Pence waved a hand in front of Roxas and the blonde finally realized he was literally growling.

"…No…" he growled as he watched Riku and Sora conversing with each other. Sora nodded to Riku and the two started walking off…with Riku once again snaking arm around Sora's waist and…he did NOT just casually pull Sora closer to him! Oh no he didn't!

Roxas did not realize how hard he was trying to form a fist because in the next second, Hayner and Pence started shouting (in Hayner's case: cussing). The blonde looked at his now-wet hand from the soda can he just squeezed open that sprayed his two friends on accident.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Roxas apologized for the hundredth time. Hayner has been smacking Roxas at every chance he got without getting in trouble by the teacher. Thanks to him, he and Pence are walking around in their gym uniforms. It helped since Hayner and Roxas sat next to each other. So every time the teacher turned around, Hayner's hand would meet Roxas's head or his leg would kick him and Roxas would hold in a grunt of pain. As soon as lunch started, Hayner smacked Roxas over the head with his notebook.

"I would accept your apology…if you actually did something about your stupid obsession with Sora Leonhart!" Hayner hissed as he took out his lunch.

"I don't have an obsession!" Roxas hissed back through his gritted teeth, "And if I did, it's not stupid!"

"Yeah, says the one that sprayed me and Pence with your drink! And I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day!"

"Oh come on! So you got a little wet!"

"I was supposed to ask out Olette today! And I kinda of wanted to be dry, not-sticky, and NOT wearing a gym uniform!"

"Hayner, you and I both know you'll never ask her out until maybe senior year…"

Hayner smacked Roxas over the head again with the same notebook before he picked up his lunch and went to find Pence and Olette.

Roxas sighed to himself and rubbed his aching head as he lowered his head to the desk, trying to get rid of the pain by resting.

"Roxas?"

Oh hey the pain's gone!

Roxas's heart skipped a beat, like it always does when Sora says his name, and Roxas slowly lifted his head to see Sora staring down at him with a monotone, but concerned, expression.

"Something I can help you with, Sor-Sor?" Roxas asked with a light smirk and Sora just sighed at the nickname.

"Hayner seems mad at you…so I was just wondering if you were okay before I go up to the roof."

"_Dammit that's right!" _An anime vein popped on Roxas's head at the reminder that Sora's going to the roof with Riku.

"Can I come?"

"_Like hell I'm going to go down without a fight!" _

Sora suddenly had a look of panic as he looked around before his eyes landed on Roxas again.

"H-Huh? Wait, why?"

"Why not? I kind of want…_company_. After all…I may be spending lunch _alone_ for a while…" Roxas almost felt guilty for pulling on Sora's heartstrings but he'll make up for that later.

"Gr...alright, hold on!" Sora glared at Roxas before pivoting to go find Riku and ask him about Roxas joining them.

* * *

"So what is your relationship with Roxas exactly?" Riku asked though Roxas can hear the irritableness in his voice.

"I'm not even sure to be honest," Sora confessed as he ate his bento. The three sat on the rooftop, against the wall, eating their lunches, with Sora sitting between Roxas and Riku.

"Well what's_ your_ relationship with Sora?" Roxas asked even though he knew the answer but he wanted to see exactly what Riku says(just in case it's an answer that requires Roxas to whack Riku over the head with a struggles bat).

"Best friend and next-door neighbor," Riku replied bluntly and threw an arm around Sora as he took a bite out of his sandwich with the other hand, "So Sora, I got that new game. We can play it after school today and I can help you on your homework."

"Sure, Riku!"

Roxas lightly growled to himself before mimicked those actions but also yanked Sora closer to him, causing the boy to spill some rice and vegetables.

"Roxas!" he exclaimed out of habit but was temporarily ignored.

"I don't think best friends should be so touchy!"

"You should talk! You're not even a friend!" Riku exclaimed and pulled Sora by the arm closer to him though that prevented Sora from eating the shrimp on his chopsticks.

"Well I've known him since we were little! We might as well be friends by this point!" Roxas exclaimed back and yanked Sora's other arm.

"Ow! Guys! Guys! You know those popping sounds you're hearing?" Sora asked and pulled his arms from both of them, "Yeah! Those were my arms about to get pulled from their sockets! And now you both owe me some food!" Sora pointed to the ground where he spilled half of his bento thanks to the tug-of-war and then at his half-gone bento.

"Sorry…" the two murmured in unison and quickly glared at each other.

"Man…you guys are so immature," Sora felt his shoulders as he stood up and started to head towards the door, "You're both my friends, okay? And Roxas don't start cheering just because I established a friendship! I'll be right back; I'm going to go buy something and put my bento away!"

When Sora left the roof, Riku and Roxas were both tempted to punch the other out as they both swiftly stood up and about to roll up their sleeves.

"Okay, I'm sure you know that lunch time is MY time with Sora!"

"There's no rule for that!" Riku spat,

"Well you sure seemed to have followed it up until a week ago!"

"Sora looked lonely; I would be cold not to join him. You're the only one he's even acquainted with in that classroom…unfortunately," Riku folded his arms and gave Roxas a smug look, "Although if I knew how much you bothered him, I should've started coming to your classroom long ago!"

"It's not bothering if he doesn't mind! A little harmless teasing and fun doesn't hurt anyone!"

"Yeah only a dumb blonde would say that…" Riku murmured and Roxas would've commented on that with a fist if Riku didn't continue, "Of course that's what I would've said, with offense, if you weren't a fake blonde…I've seen your brother, he's a REAL blonde!"

"Well…At least I don't bleach my hair!"

Silence fell between them as tension rose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora opened the door to the roof with the sandwich he bought and was about to comment and call out to his friends if he didn't walk in on a dog-fight…scratch that: _cat_ fight-_all_ the dirty fighting included.

* * *

"Ah…" Roxas gently laid the ice pack that the nurse gave him on his head.

"Riku are you okay?" Sora cooed and Roxas was tempted to chuck that ice pack at Riku's head who was sitting next to him.

"I'm fine, Sora-ah!" Riku let out a small hiss as Sora helped clean up the scratches that Roxas laid on his arm and Roxas thanked himself for not trimming his nails. Though the blonde was wondering why Sora wasn't tending to him; after all: Riku pulled out a chunk of his hair!

"What in the world happened when I left? You two looked like you were trying to kill each other!"

"_Well that's because we were…" _Roxas thought as he looked for an excuse to bring Sora over to him.

"You don't want to know, Sora, trust me," said Riku and patted Sora's tending hands. Roxas held in a growl of anger as he started pulling up his now-ripped sleeves again. The blonde was actually glad when he saw the bruises starting to appear if you look closely.

"Sora," he called for his attention, "Can you get me another ice pack? Your friend hit me pretty hard…"

"That's what you get for being so scrawny," Riku muttered. Sora gave Riku a look, silently asking him to be nice.

"Alright Roxas, I'll be right back then. I'm going to heading back to class after this though!"

After Sora left the room, the glaring contest began.

"You punch like worse than a girly-girl! I would know! Kairi hits harder than you!"

"At least I don't look like one!" Roxas spat back. He does NOT punch worse than like a girly-girl! He totally made that up to insult him! Or at least he better…

"Coming from the one with a pretty-boy brother!"

"My brother is WAY more manly looking than you! Whoa…when did you even see him?" Roxas asked, now realizing that fact. After all, Riku moved in only a year ago and Cloud was already gone to college and never comes to visit much less visit Sora.

"Because I'm always at Sora's place! What do you think?"

"…Elaborate," Roxas didn't want to sound stupid but he still doesn't get it. Why the hell is _Cloud_ at his _Sora's_ place _without_ him?

"Wow…you're stupid…"

"Just answer me dammit!"

"Sora's brother still lives in the house! So your brother always comes over to see him!"

"_Whoa…rewind that…" _Roxas wanted to ask out loud but Sora came in before he could.

"Here Roxas," Sora handed Roxas an ice bag and placed his hands on his hips, "I guess I really don't want to know what happened but…I hope you two don't try to kill each other while in here! I'm heading back alright? I told Kairi to take notes for you, Riku. Should I do the same for you, Roxas?"

"Erm…n-no it's okay. I'll just beg Hayner for it!"

"Well since you two are fighting…I don't mind doing it for you! Just…get better I guess," Sora shrugged before going over to Riku, "I'll come over later today, okay?"

Roxas immediately formed a fist as he watched Sora give Riku a short hug and waved them both a goodbye.

* * *

"I cannot believe you got into a fight…" Cloud shook his head when he arrived at school to pick up a battered Roxas with a slightly ripped uniform and bandages all over his face and body.

"I cannot believe Mom sent you again…why are you always around the neighborhood nowadays? Shouldn't you be living in your apartment where you have your freedom?" Roxas asked as he followed Cloud to the motorcycle.

"None of your concern alright?" Cloud muttered but Roxas only eyed him suspiciously as he wrapped his arms around Cloud when they got on the bike. Though with one soar and weak arm, it was really only one arm gripped tightly around Cloud's waist.

When Cloud got Roxas home, Roxas kept staring at Cloud who in turn felt disturbed.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you over at Sora's house? And without me? You always bring me!" Roxas demanded when Cloud got the boy to his room.

"…How did you know?" Cloud asked, not really fazed while Roxas looked like he was about to blow up.

"Riku told me! Now tell me!" he demanded and Cloud just sighed while shaking his head.

"I cannot believe you picked a fight with Riku of all people…"

"Cloud-Nii!"

"Alright, fine you nosy brat: I'm dating Leon."

"…" A glare…and the two found themselves staring at each other for a few moments in silence until Cloud broke it.

"…What?"

Roxas responded by punching Cloud with his good arm, not that Cloud really felt it.

"Why didn't you tell me? And you can't date Sora's brother!"

"Why should I tell you? And why not?"

"Because! If it involves Sora! I should know! And…you just _can't_!"

Cloud only rolled his eyes and pointed to the bed, telling Roxas to go rest.

"Technically, it doesn't involve Sora at all since I only say hello and bye to him if I ever see him. Also, Leon's going to be moving in with me soon so we'll both be out of your hairs for a while…and I can stop picking you up after school…"

Roxas grumbled to himself as he climbed on the bed, his body tensing up from the pain.

"…It's just weird."

"Why because you like Sora?"

"I don't like Sora! At least not that way!"

"Right…well I better head over there now…and apologize to Riku if I see him on behalf of you," said Cloud as he turned to leave.

"No! Don't apologize to bleach-freak! He called me a fake blonde!"

"Oh Shiva…" Cloud shook his head and decided just not to comment on that.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. I'm Just PROTECTIVE of Him!

"Nii-Chan, do you ha-WHOA! Nii-Chan! WARN ME when you make out with Cloud will you!"

Leon put distance between himself and Cloud as he looked at a blushing Sora who had hands over his eyes along with a notebook in one of his hands.

"Ugh, what do you need, Sora?" Leon asked,

"I wanted to see if you can help me on my Science…"

"Oh alright, give me a moment. Go back to the living room."

"Okay Nii-Chan," Sora obeyed, turning around and walked straight into the wall.

"Open your eyes, Sora! We're not doing anything!"

"Okay…" Sora slowly opened his eyelids in case he catches a mirror and does see Leon and Cloud doing things they shouldn't be doing in a kitchen.

"Well _I can't_ do anything…you're breaking my back, Leon," Cloud commented as Leon still had his hands on Cloud's wrists and pinned on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry…" the man quickly released Cloud who felt his back upon standing up straight again.

"Okay, it's official: We're doing everything at my place!"

"Alright then," Leon shrugged,

"…You're not going to keep your hands off me are you?"

"No."

"Ugh…why haven't you moved out anyway? Then we don't have to get interrupted all the time and it makes moving in to my place a lot easier," Cloud asked as the two walked out of the kitchen. Considering Leon doesn't seem to want to part with anything, they're moving EVERYTHING from Leon's room to Cloud's apartment and they got only half the things there. Cloud and Leon did end up leasing a bigger apartment though. And the only thing they aren't moving are the game systems but that's mainly due to the man of the house, Laguna, saying his eldest son is too old for video games and won't let him take them from Sora...as well as himself(thus admitted he's a hypocrite).

"Well my parents already gave me freedom and since the community college is 20 or so minutes away, I don't see a point in moving out," Leon explained though it was a very good point, "Even though for the longest time I've always waited for the day to leave the house because my father's an idiot…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two sat beside each other around the coffee table, where Sora was trying to do homework, as they chatted.

"Cloud, are you good at science?" Sora asked as Leon looked at what he was working with.

"Not really, I'm better at Math."

"Oh! Do you feel like help me on it?" Sora asked, lifting his math homework though he was met with a smack over the head.

"Don't ask my boyfriend to help you on your homework!"

"Why not?"

"I don't mind, Leon…by the way Sora, how is Riku? I again apologize for Roxas…" Cloud lightly muttered as he took Sora's math homework.

"Riku's doing okay! Just lots of bruises here and there…and those scratches…but Roxas looked like he had the same amount of injuries. So he's okay too right?"

"Oh Roxas is fine, trust me!" Cloud almost wanted to laugh at that considering how much Roxas still pesters him about how he 'can't date Sora's brother' whenever he's over.

"Really? He's seems more angry and frustrated nowadays…I'm a little worried," Sora confessed, "And he and Riku keep getting into arguments whenever they're in the same room!"

Now Cloud was tempted to ask Leon exactly how many suitors Sora has had over the years. Though he didn't get a chance until Leon helped Sora through about half the science homework. Sora left to get a snack and Cloud took that chance.

"How many lovers has Sora had over the years?"

"None-at least not that I'm aware of," Leon replied as he leaned back against the couch.

"None really?"

"Unless you count Naminé in Kindergarten…"

"Oh…well how many people have tried to, you know, court him?"

"There's definitely more of that. A lot of potential suitors come over but Sora never seems to be able to notice that they like him until they confess."

"And Sora turns them down?"

"Yeah…I know because he always comes crying to me afterwards, saying how guilty he felt for rejecting someone," Leon explained as Cloud held in a chuckle, can't help but feel how cute that sounds.

"Well do you know if Sora likes anyone now?"

Leon looked up and went into thought,

"I don't think so. If he likes someone, he'll be daydreaming all day with the occasional giggling and sighing…well that was the case before when he liked Kairi. I don't know about now since he's much older than Elementary school."

"Ah…sucks for Roxas then," Cloud shrugged and snuggled closer to Leon.

"Why, he likes him?"

"He denies that he does, but I think that's what he and Riku were fighting about."

"Hmm…cute. So can't Roxas help Sora on homework? He gets good grades right?"

"…Wow, good idea!"

* * *

Sora bounced into his classroom, glad he didn't have to beg Riku or Kairi if he could copy their homework for once. He should have Cloud over more often!

Upon sitting down, he immediately felt a strong tug on his hair.

"OW! Roxas!"

"Good Morning, Sor-Sor," Roxas greeted and knelt next to the desk with his arms on it.

"Good morning and don't call me that for the last time! So what do you want exactly to bug me the moment I came in?"

"Well…my brother told me you're having trouble in math and science."

"Well I'm having trouble in a lot of classes to be honest," Sora shrugged as he started taking materials out to get ready for the first class, "But Riku's helping me in English and Kairi's helping me in History."

"Then…how about if I help you on the others? So our brothers can have some alone time?"

"Right now I'm not sure if I should accept or expect something to blow up in my face."

Roxas gave Sora a look,

"What? The last time I accepted 'help' from you, I ended up with a crab down my shirt!"

"We were 10, at the beach, and I was bored!" Roxas defended.

"That was also the last time our brothers took us anywhere with them…" Sora reminded.

"That reminds me…when did you find out they were dating?"

"Well…they just came out and told me."

Well now Roxas will officially kill Cloud for hiding this from him!

"Stupid Cloud-Nii…" Roxas muttered, "He never tells me anything so how long have they been dating?"

"Oh, well I think they liked each other since…forever!" Sora almost laughed as a smile was plastered on his face, "But I finally made Nii-Chan go ask for that first date!"

"_Have I really missed all the important stuff that happened to Cloud-Nii?" _

"So I think 'officially' they've been dating for a couple of months now! But if you count their 'unofficial dating' it's way longer! A few years! They go to the movies together, dinner, all that stuff!"

"_Really?" _Roxas exclaimed in his head,

Well that might explain why Cloud kept nagging him to stop 'torturing' Sora…

"Them dating…it doesn't bug you? At all?" Roxas asked in a more serious tone.

"Why would it bug me? Like I said, they liked each other since they first met! I was happy when they finally got together!"

"Oh…" Roxas can't explain it…but it bugged him a lot that they're dating.

"I'm going to miss Nii-Chan once he moves in with Cloud! That means we won't go out once a week when he'll buy me anything I want…so long as I didn't tick him off that week. And he won't be able to help me on my homework! And who am I going to pour all my problems to?"

"…How about me?" Roxas suggested, leaping at the opportunity, and Sora looked at him as if he was crazy, "I have a part-time job, I can buy you anything you want once a week and I can certainly help on your homework. Plus, I can be a good listener if I want to!"

"…You're a good listener? Um, no offense but…it's just weird if you're doing the exact things Nii-Chan does and you're not him!"

"Then…how about we just go out together and…we can hit the arcade every week?" Roxas suggested instead and he knew he got Sora when he saw the boy's face light up.

"R-Really?"

"Really! And I'll pay if you let me help you study."

"Oh…okay then! Works for me!"

"_Take that, bleach-boy!" _Roxas mentally cheered.

* * *

"Congratulations, you finally scored a date with Sora Leonhart after what? 10 years of stalking him?"

"It's a not a date, Hayner! And I don't stalk him!" Roxas exclaimed to the friend that approached him after school along with Olette and Pence.

"Really? It sounded like one!" said Olette, "Word spread and my class heard you're taking Sora out to the arcade sometime! And paying for something so what are we supposed to assume?"

"Word spread huh?" Roxas raised a brow and thought it might now be so bad after all if Riku heard.

"Wait I'm confused…you're NOT taking Sora on a date right? So…why are you two going out again?" Pence asked and Roxas's hand lightly met his face as he groaned.

"We're not going out! I mean…not THAT going out! I AM taking him out but it's to comfort him because his brother will be moving in with my brother soon and he's going to feel sad about it," Roxas tried to explain.

"Oooh…" they all nodded in understanding.

"Oh well sucks for you," Hayner commented, "I was so sure you finally realized your obvious feelings for him too and then forgive you for the soda incident…but since you didn't-BYE!" Hayner waved and ran off.

"He's STILL mad at me?" Roxas exclaimed and shook his head, "And I DON'T like him that way for the LAST time! I'm just protective of him! Yeah…that's it…I'm PROTECTIVE of him!"

"So um…how DID you meet Sora?" Olette asked since Roxas didn't comment on the whole '10 years' part of Hayner's statement.

"We met in the park. And…actually, it's not important…"

"Oh my…" Olette stepped in front of Roxas before he could make a break for it, "This sounds like you did something…bad?"

"I was 6 (so Hayner would've been off by 9 years), he was wimpy, and it was accident when I pushed him in the sandbox!"

"How do you accidentally push someone?" Pence asked and Roxas gave Pence a glare,

"Okay fine! I pushed him because I felt like it! I was 6! We run on impulse! And Cloud-Nii made me apologize anyway so everything worked out alright! Kind of…" Roxas excused himself and took off when he had the chance.

* * *

"_Say you're sorry now!" Cloud ordered as he tried to comfort Sora,_

"_I'm sorry…" Roxas murmured but Sora didn't exactly hear it as he just wailed and cried. _

"_I am so in trouble…" Cloud muttered, looking around in worry, "Oh no…then Leon is going break off our friendship when he gets back…"_

_Roxas looked up between Cloud and Sora, a hint of guilt rising in him. _

"_H-Hey! I'm sorry! Oh!" Roxas knelt down close to Sora and gently placed a hand on Sora's injured forehead which hit the wood of the sandbox when Roxas pushed him. Cloud gave him a warning glare but Roxas was sure he knew what he was doing._

"_It's okay, Sora! My mom used to do this all the time! It's magic! All the pain! Go away!" Roxas gripped the air and flung his arm out to release it. He repeated the process a few times until Sora went from loud wailing to small sniffing. _

"_What the-what happened?" Squall "Leon" came back from buying drinks for everyone only to find this. _

"_Uh…" Cloud's throat suddenly went dry and he felt timid but Roxas jumped up._

"_It's my fault! Don't be mad at Cloud-Nii! I'm sorry!" _

_Leon looked at Cloud who only pointed at Sora in his arms and Leon could see the big bump on Sora's forehead. _

"_I'm okay…" Sora sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Roxas helped heal me…" _

"_I'm so sorry. I looked away for a second and this happened!" Cloud apologized as Leon knelt down to get a closer look at Sora's injury. _

"_I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at Cloud-Nii!" Roxas begged, "I'm the one who hurt Sora!" _

_Leon sighed and placed a hand on Roxas's head,_

"_I'm not mad at him. Accidents happen. I'll just take Sora home."_

_Leon motioned Sora to come to him and Sora climbed onto Leon's back. _

"_I didn't expect our brothers meeting for the first time would result to this," Leon lightly muttered and Cloud apologized again for not looking after the two of them, "It's alright, Cloud. I'll see you at school tomorrow." _

"_Alright…" Cloud nodded as he stared at the ground. _

_Roxas looked between Leon taking Sora home and his brother who sighed and went over to the closest tree to lean against and slide down to the ground. _

"_I'm sorry, Cloud-Nii," Roxas apologized and sat next to him. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas found himself staring at the same tree that Cloud smacked him at after that apology. He later got grounded because Roxas started crying. Roxas remembered how guilty he felt because Cloud looked like he was about to cry himself. He cannot believe he just realized how true Sora's words were until now…at the very least: Cloud really did like Leon since forever…

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**And to thank for all the reviews I got, here's the preview of next chapter's title:**

"**NOT a Date!" **


	4. NOT a Date!

"I don't know about you…but this feels really odd…" Sora confessed as Roxas pulled the boy down the street.

"Why?"

"Well…we went a half hour without you trying to hurt me."

"Sora," Roxas stopped and gave Sora a look, "I would not be a very good friend if I keep trying to 'hurt' you. But just to prove to you it's really me…" without warning, Roxas plucked a single hair strand from Sora.

"OW! Roxas!"

It was an odd enough day for Sora already. First he and Riku went home together to study. Then Roxas pops in, uninvited, and no more studying was done after that(not with Riku anyway). Sora wasn't even sure what happened! One moment they were getting along and the next, Roxas and Riku stepped outside with only Roxas coming back in. Sora then received a text from Riku saying they need to talk later…he didn't like the sound of that even if it was through a text. Now after their very, very, very short so-called-study session, Roxas was dragging him around to go shopping. Though…it wasn't a total lost…

"Oooh! The new volume is out!" Sora nearly squealed in the bookstore as he pulled a manga off the shelf. Roxas peered over Sora's shoulder as he read the summary in the back.

"I love that series too," said Roxas as he went back to scanning the shelves.

"Really? I LOVE this one! It's so good! What else do you like, Roxas?"

This was the first moment in their lives, at least to Sora's memory, that they found a common interest. This was also the first time, to Roxas's memory, that Sora talked to him for so long (willingly).

* * *

"I hate her…she's so useless!" Sora complained as the two continued their little shopping spree.

"Really? I don't really care for her. I agree that she's useless though," Roxas stated as the two walked into a bakery for a snack.

"She literally does NOTHING! While the main hero is off saving the world, she sits there and 'waits' for him and gets kidnapped later anyway! She's been captured liked…4 times already and gets saved by different people each time! So yes, I hate that stupid hero/damsel pairing too!" Sora ranted but calmed himself down before he kept going, "Is there any character that ticks you off, Roxas? I mean, you never once mentioned someone you don't like…which is sort of the topic of our conversation…"

"Hmm…" Roxas paced to think as well as look at what he wants in the cases, "Well I'm really indifferent with characters. I don't like them but I don't dislike them either."

"There's got to be someone you don't like!"

Roxas pointed to a cake before answering,

"There are a couple I admit. There's this one girl I hate in a game…she's the worst main character ever created…"

"What game? I love video games too!" Sora asked excitedly. Roxas placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, telling him to calm down.

"Pick what you want, Sora. Then we can continue our conversation."

"Oh okay! Excuse me! I want a Strawberry shortcake, a piece of the Chiffon cake, that fruit cake right there, and oh! That chocolate cake too!"

Roxas eyes lightly widened at how much cake Sora can eat…

"Why don't you go take a seat? I'll get our order."

"Okay! Oh wait…_our _order?" Sora repeated as Roxas pulled out his checkered wallet.

"Yeah I'm paying."

Before Sora could argue, Roxas already pulled out some munny.

* * *

"You know, my brother says I should never let anyone pay for me for anything," said Sora when the two ate their sweets at a table by the window.

"Why not?" Roxas asked, though he honestly did not hear of anyone telling their younger siblings that.

"He says…well…he says it's to guarantee I don't get taken advantaged of…because then I won't owe anyone anything."

"Oh…"

"It's not that I think you would! Really! I wouldn't be telling you this at all if I thought so! But…Unless its birthdays or holidays, I always keep tabs on what is given to me and from whom. If they don't accept money back, I give them something."

"So…do you think that's good advice?"

"I don't know…well I think there's truth behind his advice but…I think it can hurt my friend's feelings…because you know, it appears like I don't trust them."

"Ah…do you think your brother ever let mine buy him anything?"

"Oh…I never thought about it! I should ask him! But…Nii-Chan pays for their dates."

"Really?" Roxas raised a brow in surprise; he's always thought Leon and Cloud split or switch their turns in paying or something.

"Yeah, but I really don't know if Cloud ever got my brother anything…I think he gave Nii-Chan a small gift for their one month anniversary, or was whatever-number-of-years-friend-a-versary…but Nii-Chan forgot and that resulted in their first fight."

Roxas was starting to get pissed off on how little he knows about Cloud's relationship with Leon.

"Luckily they kissed and made up! What a horrible way to break up over something so silly! Have you ever been in a relationship before, Roxas?"

"Have I…no! Definitely no!" Roxas immediately shook his head though he wasn't sure why he started to blush.

"Really? But you're so popular!" Sora nearly exclaimed in surprise after swallowing a bite, "And…well we're in high school already. Are you sure you never had someone?"

"Well…um…have _you_?" Roxas felt proud for saving himself.

"I don't know if it counts but Naminé was my girlfriend in Kindergarten!" Sora almost laughed at the thought, even finding that memory cute, "So yeah, I technically had one!"

"I…technically had someone too…" Roxas admitted though he mentally slapped himself for even talking about this!

"Really? Who? Who?" Sora eagerly asked, cake forgotten.

"Er, n-no one you know!" Roxas waved it off, "It's not important!"

"Aww, alright," Sora pouted before continuing to eat. Roxas found himself smiling at that face.

"Hey Sor-Sor…"

"What?" he replied in a whiny voice due to that nickname but was met with a strawberry in his mouth that Roxas lightly shoved in with his fork thanks to Sora's open mouth. Though Sora happily accepted it as he put on a bright smile as he chewed.

"So…about that character you hated…" Sora started after he swallowed the fruit and the two conversed all afternoon while stuffing themselves with bread and cake.

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Roxas waved as Sora opened his front door. The boy turned around and waved back.

"Bye, Roxas! Thanks for today! It was fun!" Sora smiled brightly for him before he stepped into his house and slowly closed his door. Roxas sighed as he stared at the door for a few moments before he actually started to head home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora giggled to himself as he opened his shopping bag to take out his new manga.

"Sora!"

"Hmm?" Sora looked up to see Leon glaring at him from the stairs that he was just about to use.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried!"

"Sorry Nii-Chan…Roxas and I lost track of time! But he walked me home," Sora explained as he started to tread up the stairs.

"It's already dark! What were you two doing the whole time?" Leon asked as Sora walked past him to go to his room.

"I guess…talking," Sora shrugged, "What did you and Cloud do all day?"

"You sure it was just talking? And THAT is none of your business!"

After telling Leon what they did, Leon seems to have left…with a little disappointment. Though Sora shrugged it off as he tossed his newly-bought things onto the bed with him jumping on it the next moment. He reached for his laptop and immediately went online to see if his favorite manga site has updated any new chapters. Of course by habit, he checked his e-mail and was glad too since Riku sent him a message.

_We have to talk. Call me as soon as you're done hanging around Roxas_

"Okay then…" Sora murmured out loud and took out his phone to speed-dial Riku before going to do his usual browsing on the internet. Riku picked up by the second ring.

"Sora."

"Hey, Riku. You wanted to talk?" Sora asked, not sensing the irritable tone Riku used when he said his name.

"Yeah…tell me, what did you and Roxas do today?"

Sora groaned and rolled his eyes, not sure why everyone has to know what he and Roxas did today.

* * *

"Aw that's sad…I was so sure Roxas would've realized his obvious feelings for Sora…"

"You know, I'm right here!" Roxas barked at Cloud who made himself comfortable on Roxas's giant beanbag while chatting with Leon, "And why are you here? I thought you'd be home by now!"

"Because I wanted to know how the date went," Cloud replied with a shrug,

"It wasn't a DATE for the _last_ time!"

"Sure…" Cloud nodded and went back to Leon, "Yeah I know! He still denies it!"

Roxas wanted to bang his head on his desk, not sure why Cloud loves to bother him since he talks with Leon in his room for some reason. And now that he knows they're dating, Roxas knows that Cloud sometimes purposely sounds mushy, sometimes dirty, when he chats with Leon just to annoy Roxas. By then, Roxas usually kicks Cloud out of his room.

"How is Sora? Roxas didn't dump cake on his head or something did he?"

"Thanks, Cloud-Nii!" Roxas shouted sarcastically.

"Oh he is? That's good!"

Eventually Roxas just blocked Cloud's conversation with Leon from his mind. The young blonde had to cram some homework time in as he didn't exactly have time to work on it since he sort of spent most of the time planning what to say or do when he entered Sora's house and get rid of Riku. Then of course the two spent the rest of the day together. Of course, just thinking about how they spent today together made him think back to when they were always brought along when Leon and Cloud wanted to hang out. But as they all got older, hanging around your family just got annoying. That's probably when Roxas stopped knowing anything that's been going on in Cloud's life. Then of course, Cloud moved out as soon as he started college and only recently hanging around his old home because of Leon…

* * *

"_Waaaah! You're so mean, Roxas!"A young Sora wailed as he tried to run away from Roxas._

"_It was an accident!" Roxas shouted as he ran after him after jumping down from the slide. When Sora stopped, Roxas stopped as well, "You forgive me?"_

_Sora didn't answer but just stared ahead at the panic table where Cloud and Leon sat talking to each other. _

"_Sora? Hello?" Roxas waved a hand in front of Sora but the boy just knocked his hand away before going to a different picnic table and crawled under it with Roxas following, "What are you doing, Sora? Oh! Are we playing spies?"_

"_Oh, I guess we are," Sora replied as he continued to spy on Cloud and Leon._

"_Then…can we find better people to spy on?" Roxas asked though Sora didn't budge, he just continued lying in the grass on his stomach to watch Cloud and Leon. _

"_No! I want to see if Nii-Chan will finally tell your brother he loves him!"_

"_What? Eww! Why would anyone love Cloud-Nii?" Roxas almost wanted to puke at the thought. Though he didn't like the idea of anything mushy or related to love. _

"_You're so mean, Roxas!" Sora pouted but kept watching with hopes in his eyes, "Wouldn't it be so cool if they get married and lived happily ever after?" _

"_Don't you need to be a prince and princess for that to happen?" Roxas asked and Sora tilted his head in thought._

"_Yeah! Nii-Chan is a great prince! Your brother can be the princess!" _

_Roxas burst out laughing at that which resulted in them getting caught by Cloud and Leon._

* * *

Roxas found himself trying to restrain himself from laughing out loud at that memory. He couldn't believe that he forgot how much Sora seemed to look at Leon and Cloud's friendship-at-the-time in hopes it'll turn into romance. They became the living fairytale for Sora. Now Roxas couldn't believe it took THIS long for anything to happen between Leon and Cloud! He also couldn't believe Sora had hopes for them even _after _this long!

"Roxas!"

Not to mention most of Cloud's teenage-drama-angst had Leon involved in some way. It was torture living in the same house as teenage-Cloud…

"Roxas!"

Roxas planned to continue ignoring Cloud but the man hit Roxas over the head.

"Roxas!"

"Whaaaat?" Roxas whined his reply and looked up at Cloud…who was looking very serious.

"Tell me the truth, Roxas: Were you planning to sneak out to see Sora tonight?"

"N-No! Of course not! Why would I do that?"

"Hn, he said 'no,' Leon…" Cloud replied into the phone.

"Why what's going on?"

"Sora's missing," Cloud replied before closing his phone, "I'm going over to their place to help look. YOU don't move!"

With that, Cloud ran out and Roxas could hear Fenrir's engines in about a minute. Hmm…listen to Cloud? Or go find Sora because as a friend and being protective that should be done?

It was an easy decision as Roxas dimmed his room's lights, faked his body with pillows on the bed, grabbed a hoody from the closet, and snuck out the window.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Originally, the 'useless girl' I'm implying at was Part I Sakura Haruno from Naruto, but…it became Kairi. Again, I was just implying it! **

**-The video game main character that Roxas was supposed imply that I despite more than anyone in all fandoms combined is Micajah…I'm sorry Failcaiah from Fire Emblem(real name: Micaiah) (Micajah is a reference to the serial killer). My gosh, I've never been so pissed off at Fire Emblem since I can't kill off main characters!**

**-You know…I'm quite worried about next chapter…and that's all I'm saying!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. No Chance

**School is done, my con is over, and so I'm back in case none of my readers for this story has noticed…**

**And I'm STILL a bit concerned for this chapter!**

* * *

Sora leaned against the largest tree in the park and he was bored out of his skull. Riku said come meet him in 10 minutes! He's been here for at least 15! If he doesn't get back soon, Leon or his parents are sure to notice he's gone!

Finally, he heard steps approaching and Sora pushed himself from the tree,

"Jeez, about time, Riku. What do you ne…?" Sora didn't even finish his sentence when he realized it wasn't Riku…

"What the hell are you doing here on our property?"

"_Holy crap! A Senior?" _Sora exclaimed in his mind as he backed up against the tree while Seifer glared him down. Sora only recognized him because Hayner is always picking fights with him.

"Um, y-your property?" Sora wasn't sure if that was a wise question since Seifer, followed by Fuu and Rai as usual, was much bigger, obviously older, and much scarier than himself.

"What are you? _Deaf_?" Seifer bellowed, causing Sora to flinch.

"Hey…isn't he friends with Roxas?" Fuu pointed in a monotone voice.

"Roxas? So…you're acquainted with Hayner aren't you?" Seifer asked in a threatening tone and Sora was tempted to run for it but…Seifer looks like he can catch up really fast…

"W-Well…I know who he is since we're in the same class b-but…" Sora swallowed, hoping to say the right thing, "I-I really don't know him at all…"

"Hn…" Seifer only crossed his arms and leaned closer to Sora, as if examining him. Though before anything else could be said or done, Seifer was pelted with rocks and his face met a fist…Riku's to be exact.

"R-Riku!" Sora grabbed his friend's arm though Riku took hold of Sora's shoulders and put him behind him.

"Back off, Seifer!" Riku ordered to the young man now sitting up and feeling his head.

"Heh…you're going to regret that, Boy..."

* * *

"Why are we heading to the park again?"

"Simple…Sora loves the park! If he ran away or something, that would be a good place to start. Plus it's really the only good meeting place we have for anyone if supposedly Sora didn't run away. The worse-case scenario is he was kidnapped but I doubt that's the case…" Roxas replied as he watched the outside scroll by him.

"Well alright then…and you so owe me for calling me at this hour."

"Yes! I know!" Roxas exclaimed and shut off the radio of the car to focus, "I'm just worried okay?"

"Yeah I know…everyone knows you're like crazily in love with Sora-"

"I'm NOT in LOVE! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"I'm not even gonna answer that, Buddy…"

"Ugh! You're all crazy!" Roxas threw his hands up in defeat but his hands quickly met the window when the park came into view, "Sora! Oh gosh! There's Sora!" Roxas nearly panicked upon seeing Sora with other people…and then registering the others as Riku, Seifer, and 'Seifer's gang' as Roxas called them since he didn't bother remembering their names.

"And you still deny it?"

"Oh can it, Axel! Stop the car now!"

"Sheesh, no respect at all…" Axel muttered as he stopped the car and Roxas leapt out in a second, "Roxas! Hey wait! Ugh…and he STILL denies it?" Axel in turn got out of the car as well, leaving the engine running in case they need a quick escape, and ran after Roxas.

* * *

It was easy to assume what happened based on the dirt on some of their clothing along with Riku on the ground with Sora holding him in worry: Riku must've pissed off Seifer, Seifer and gang triple-teamed on Riku, and Riku got his butt kicked. Of course since this was Roxas thinking, it probably isn't 100 percent accurate but who knows?

"Hey! Seifer!" Roxas shouted and slid across the dirt and grass in between Sora (with Riku) and Seifer and his gang, "Whatever's happening, stop it!"

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed in glee that it almost gave Roxas an ego.

"Roxas? What are you doing here? And without Hayner too?" Seifer asked, almost mocking.

"Well Hayner's still mad at me so-wait that's not the point! Don't you dare pick on Sora!" Roxas ordered but instead of reply, Roxas was met with a fist in the gut.

"Roxas!" Sora cried out when Roxas fell to his knees, taking in the pain.

"You have a very big mouth...for someone so quiet," Seifer commented and was about to give Roxas a black eye if his fist wasn't stopped.

"Whoa! Play nice there, children!"

Sora's eyes lightly widened upon seeing wild red hair in black leather.

"Who the hell are you? And let go of me!" Seifer pulled his fist back and was about to start a fight with Axel though Axel reacted first, kicking Seifer in the gut when he had the chance.

"Name's Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it memorized? Hey Roxas, you okay?"

"Ugh…just peachy…" he replied as he held his stomach while struggling to stand up, "Listen up, Seifer. I will say NOTHING in regards to this event if you swear not to ever lay even a hair on Sora! I also won't send Axel after you and your gang."

"What am I? A dog now?"  
"Axel, work with me here…"

"Alright…" Axel rolled his eyes before sticking his hands into his leather jacket.

"Roxas! He hurt Riku! He should be expelled!" Sora exclaimed,

"Ugh…I'm fine, Sora," Riku muttered, not feeling proud if Roxas more or less 'saved' them.

"Actually…let's change this, Seifer," Roxas started, "None of us saw each other tonight!"

It was a good deal…now none of them can really get in trouble with the school thus will not get in trouble with their family members.

"Hn…very well then," Seifer wiped his mouth with his arm before pointing towards one of the park's entrances, silently ordering Fuu and Rai to leave, "I will say nothing if you don't. But if I hear Hayner even mentioning something like this…I'll punch Cinnamon Boy out!" Seifer threatened and pointed at Sora.

"Fine, Hayner will not hear a word!" Roxas zipped his mouth and threw away the key. As soon as the three left the park, Roxas spun around to glare at Riku…as he didn't want to glare at Sora.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?"

"None of your business," Riku growled and forced himself into a stand with Sora trying to help.

"Sora! Leon is worried sick! Come on! Let's get you home!" Roxas held a hand out for Sora who was hesitant in taking it but Riku grabbed the hand first.

"_I'll_ take him home."

"In case you forgot, I came with a car!" Roxas pointed.

"Well it's my car, so shouldn't I take the boy home myself?" Axel asked,

"NO!" was the reply from both Roxas and Riku. Axel only sighed, only being nice about this because Roxas is his best friend and madly in love-which is the only excuse in being a bit of jerk for a bit.

"Why can't we all just go home together?" Sora suggested, forcing the two boys whose names begin with 'R' to stop arguing.

"Right, well, let's go!" Axel waved them over to his car and they all silently followed. Silence also filled the way home as well except for when Sora called Leon; though the boy was met with an earful that the whole car could hear Leon shouting into the phone.

Dropping Sora and Riku off, Roxas also left the car to escort Sora to the door but Riku held a firm grip on Sora's arm and sent Roxas a warning glare.

"Sora…I still haven't talked with you," Riku reminded,

"Oh, right! Um, Roxas thank you so much for coming for helping to look for me!" Sora bowed politely, "I'm sorry you got hurt!"

"I-I'm fine! Really!"

"You can come in and I'll help you with the bruise! Just give me a moment with Riku!"

"Erm…okay…" Roxas mentally cursed as he watched Sora pull Riku to the backyard.

"Axel, can you wait just…10 more minutes?" Roxas asked with pleading eyes. Axel only sighed and gave him an OK. Roxas nodded and ran towards the backyard.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sora," Riku apologized as the two stood under Sora's small tree-house, "I didn't mean for you to have a run-in with Seifer…"

"It's okay Riku, I'm more worried about you," Sora confessed as he padded some more dirt off Riku's clothing before looking at the small scars and new bruises that are starting to appear, "Though next time let's just meet right in between our houses, okay? Or at least go to the park together?"

"Haha, alright then…but still…I just wanted us to have a private place to talk is all."

"Well if you make it quick, we probably won't get interrupted!" Sora suggested with a smile and Riku couldn't help but smile too.

"Alright…but um, I have to ask: How do you feel about Roxas?"

"What do you mean? He's just a friend…a friend that loves bugging me but a friend nonetheless! That's why I tolerate him!"

No awkwardness, stuttering, or blushing…

"Alright then…" Riku took a seat against the tree and pulled Sora down to sit with him,

"Does this have to do with Roxas? Do you not like him?" Sora asked in a sad tone but Riku just waved it off,

"No, this has nothing to do with him…okay it kind of does but kind of doesn't also. And just because I don't like lying to you: no, I don't like Roxas."

"Oh, well I won't make you like him…and I don't think he likes you either! So it's okay!"

Riku lightly chuckled at that logic as well as Sora's cuteness when saying that.

"Well good, because I'm getting sick and tired of him trying to shove his way in between us…"

"He was gone a week, Riku. He probably just wants to fit in a week's worth of time. I'm sure it'll go back to normal! But I do apologize for earlier today…"

"N-No Sora," Riku shifted himself a bit to face Sora and took one of his hands, "Don't worry about it. But…do you not notice? The way he looks at you or…?"

"…Should I be worried or something?" Sora questioned with a raised brow, not sure what Riku is getting at.

"Never mind then, Sora. Alright, I am probably going to regret this in about 2 minutes but…" Riku took in a breath to calm himself down before continuing, "I really like you…and before you say 'I like you too, Riku, you're my best friend' I'm going to tell you right now that I'm talking about _more than a friend_!"

"Oh…" Sora's face went blank before it quickly shifted to amazement, "Wow! How'd you know I was going to say that, Riku?"

Riku's hand quickly met his face, partially to hide the blush that rose up and partially because that's how anyone would've probably reacted from that comment.

"I…I j-just know you really well I guess," Riku replied as his hand slowly left his face though his face was still hot as if he's been out in the sun for a while. Riku released Sora's hand and started to fan himself while he shifted his body to its original position, "S-So yeah-unless you don't…you know…like me that way…" Riku's sentence trailed off as he didn't feel it was necessary to finish…

"Riku…" Sora cooed and pulled his arm to bring his friend closer to him before planting a kiss on his cheek. The two looked at each other in a moment of silence before they leaned in for a real kiss.

A jab…pain…utterly crushed and broken…

* * *

Axel turned up the volume of the radio after he sat in his car to wait for Roxas. It was on his favorite station since it played music from America as well.

"Caught in a bad romance…" Axel sung lightly to himself as he moved his head to the beat of the song that ended the moment he saw Roxas reappear from the backyard. The man turned the volume down again and reached over the passenger seat to the open the door for Roxas. The blonde quickly jumped in,

"Cloud-Nii's apartment!"

"Uh…okay?"

"NOW! Take me there _now_!" Roxas shouted before he almost choked on his tears that Axel finally now noticed.

"Alright…" As Axel started to drive, "Hey Stephen" came on and Roxas practically punched the radio to shut it off. Axel couldn't help but jump a bit from that unexpected reaction since he knew for a fact that Taylor Swift is his favorite American artist…he also couldn't help but think if Roxas was here earlier for "Bad Romance" then Roxas might've not attacked his radio.

"I'm sorry, Buddy…" Axel whispered as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder for a few moments in attempt for comfort but it didn't take long for Roxas to break out in an uncontrollable sob.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**(And don't hate me…)**

**And no, this is obviously not the end. I'm writing like 3 chapters ahead. **


	6. Who Am I To?

**I appreciate your patience and your reviews! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

Cloud almost ran into someone as he dashed out of the elevator to reach his apartment. He slowed down when he saw Roxas crying into his knees in front of his apartment room with Axel right next to him.

"Roxas!" The older brother rushed over and knelt down, "What happened, Axel?"

"I…" Axel only shrugged, he wasn't even a 100 percent sure but wasn't sure if he should be saying his assumption in front of Roxas, "He followed Sora and Riku to the backyard and…came back as this."

"What? Oh Shiva…" Cloud lightly groaned as he rubbed Roxas's back, "Roxas, don't just take off like this; you scared us…well, thanks for staying with him, Axel."

"Well I couldn't just leave him like this! I did try to convince him to give you guys a call but…he stayed like this the whole time…" Axel replied though Roxas didn't budge or comment.

"I see…thanks again, Axel. Come on, Roxas, you can stay with me tonight. Is that why you're here?" Cloud stood up and gently pulled Roxas up with him who wobbled a bit and leaned himself against Cloud. Roxas murmured what they assumed was a 'bye' and 'thanks' to Axel when he started to leave, but other than that, Roxas clung to Cloud until he got the apartment door open and Cloud told him he's having trouble walking if Roxas kept holding onto him like that. So Roxas flung himself on the couch and buried his face in the cushion while Cloud called his parents to let them know Roxas was found. As soon as Cloud was done, he went over and sat at the edge of the couch to rub Roxas's back comfortingly.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Roxas only shook his head while new tears started to slide down his face.

"Come on now…what's going on? Who hurt you?"

"…I'm in love with Sora…" he managed to get out before stiffed and cried a bit more.

"Oh…uh, that's good? I think? Well good that you finally realized it I mean! How or when did this happen and why are you upset about it exactly?"

"…He broke my heart…"

"Oh…" Cloud thought he shouldn't push on it anymore and gently pulled up Roxas to embrace him and continued to rub his back comfortingly as Roxas started sobbing out loud again.

* * *

"Good news, Sora. Roxas was found," Leon announced with the phone against his ear when he entered Sora's room and the boy practically pounced Leon upon the news.

"Where was he? Is he okay?"

"Cloud says he found Roxas at his place."

"Oh…but is he okay?"

"Cloud says he's not sure…" Leon partially lied as Cloud didn't finish telling him about it, "But now that Roxas is found, you can stop worrying and go to bed now. You have school tomorrow!"

"Okay then…tell me when Cloud finds out, okay? Well I guess I could just ask Roxas tomorrow too…"

"Alright, now off to bed," Leon lightly pushed the boy towards the bed before leaving and closing the door behind him. Sora jumped on the bed and reached for his phone by the desk to let Riku know that Roxas has been found. Sora wasn't sure what happened…he thought Roxas was waiting out front but when he and Axel were gone, Sora thought they went home. After getting scolded, and grounded, by his parents(and Leon), Sora spent a good time talking to Riku by writing on paper since their windows are next to each other. He also found out Riku got grounded too and it surprisingly made the boy happy as he found it funny. It wasn't until official bed time that Leon came in to ask if he knew where Roxas was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is he alright, Cloud?" Leon asked as he returned to his own room.

"Not really," Cloud replied as he used his free hand to put a blanket on Roxas who eventually fell asleep and Cloud carried him to the bed…looks like Cloud's sleeping on the couch tonight.

"What happened?"

"Let's start with good news: Roxas finally realized his feelings for Sora!" Cloud announced first in hopes it'll make explaining a bit easier.

"Oh, well that's good I guess. Does this have to do with why he ran to your place?" Leon questioned as he sat himself on his bed and lied down a moment later to talk to Cloud and be comfortable at the same time.

"He didn't tell me in details but…he said…well…okay: he said Riku and Sora are together so he-"

"What?" Leon bolted upright again, "What do you mean? When did this happen?"

"I don't know! He wouldn't say anything else! He just started crying again…"

"Sora and Riku? I somehow can't grasp that…" Leon confessed, shaking his head.

"Probably because we're both so hung up on Sora and Roxas eventually getting together…Well anyway: Axel said Roxas followed Sora and Riku to the backyard so…"

"Then whatever Roxas saw or heard is why he's upset," Leon finished for him, "So that means…Sora and Riku either got together tonight or Sora's been keeping this from me. Well I'm going to find out tomorrow either way!"

"Are you…going to tell Sora?" Cloud asked in concern after he sat himself on the couch.

"…Probably not. It will only make him worry or feel guilty. If anyone should tell Sora, it should be Roxas."

"I see…Leon I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say or do to make Roxas feel better. I mean…you and I-"

"Let's just give it time…"

"Alright…"

* * *

Sora arrived at school, giggling and laughing with his new boyfriend. He talked with Riku for as long as he could in the hallways but he pushed his luck when he was almost late for class. After planting himself in his desk, he remembered he was supposed to ask Roxas where he went and if he's alright. But when he turned around, he was saddened and worried when Roxas's desk was empty…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, feeling any better?" Cloud asked when he entered the bedroom and sat beside Roxas who buried himself under the covers. The answer was obvious but Cloud felt he's supposed to ask. He caressed the back and put an apple next to the side table drawer, "I know you don't have an appetite, but you really should eat something. So I hope you at least eat that apple by the end of the day, okay?"

Cloud saw the blonde spikes move, indicating Roxas was nodding.

"Alright then…if you need anything let me know. I'll be here all day for you."

With that, Cloud stood up to leave but Roxas's voice stopped him.

"How long have you liked Leon?"

The question almost froze Cloud who stared at Roxas questionably.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…just because," Roxas replied and pulled the covers down just enough so he can see Cloud. Cloud merely sighed and sat back on the bed again.

"For as long as I can remember…"

"Then…what would you do if, you know, you were in my place?"

"…I'd be doing the same thing as you I guess," Cloud shrugged, "In a room, preferably mine, with a broken heart and going through 10 boxes of tissues."

Well Roxas went through 4 so he was getting there…

"Why did you like him for so long and not do anything?"

"Because I was afraid of that outcome. I just couldn't deal with the idea of rejection even though everyday I risk him being with another person."

"But Cloud-Nii…didn't he though? In Junior high school to high school?"

"Shut up…" Cloud growled. It was hard for Roxas not to forget it. He's said it to himself and everyone else: Living with angst-filled-teenage-Cloud was a nightmare. And the day Leon got a girlfriend, angst-filled-teenage-Cloud made everyone feel as if they lived in a soap opera thanks to the drama.

"But you continued to like him anyway?"

"…Yeah."

"Did you like who Leon dated?"

"Not at all."

Well now Roxas knew it was okay for him to think about castrating Riku.

"Did you ever try to…win him over? Or break them up?" Roxas continued asking and Cloud let out another sigh and shrugged once more.

"At first, yeah…but I soon realized that if he's happy: who am I to stop that happiness? Especially since that happiness if what I live for…"

Roxas never thought of that…and probably never would've if he didn't ask Cloud. He always thought he was the mature one, mainly due to his almost drama-free life so far until now compared to Cloud's constantly drama and angst-filled one as well as making tons of enemies. Yet right now…Cloud seemed to be more mature after all because Roxas knew he'd be spending the rest of his high school trying to break up Riku and Sora if he never had this talk with Cloud.

Who is he…one who deeply loves Sora, take away his happiness? That's not love then…that's selfishness.

* * *

After clearing his head, thanks to Cloud, Roxas had the courage to go to school the following day. He knew he wouldn't like it and he knew he probably wasn't even ready to face the truth…but he can't keep running away either. So Roxas stayed outside the school and then timed himself well enough so he entered the classroom right before the bell. He knew better than to enter class earlier than Sora because he knew he might catch sight of Sora and Riku together. Whether it be in the hallways, the classrooms, or just hearing them.

Even after class started, Roxas's mind drifted and his sight stared out the window. He didn't notice Sora's glance and him waving for attention from his desk. He also didn't notice Hayner's concerned look. No, Roxas kept thinking and pondering the many 'what ifs' there was to his love for Sora. He also spent the time trying to figure out what to do if his tears start coming up. Will he run to the bathroom without an explanation? Well it's better than letting those faucets run like crazy…

Roxas's lack of attention earned him trouble as he ended up outside the classroom holding buckets of water. Though he quickly forgot about the pain as his mind drifted again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By lunch, Roxas thought his arms were going to fall off as he's been sent outside to hold buckets for almost all his classes so far and frankly, he just didn't have the strength to pick up his chopsticks…not that he had the appetite anyway. All Roxas did was stare at his unopened bento that Cloud made for him…it didn't help that he was almost afraid of what's in there.

"Roxas?"

The blonde only gave Hayner a glance.

"Roxas…I'm sorry, Man…"

"Don't be…" Roxas replied just above as a whisper as he continued staring at the unopened meal in front of him. It was true though: Hayner had nothing to be sorry for…Roxas knew it was his own fault for not acting on his feelings sooner.

"Hey um…wanna go get sea salt ice cream with Pence, Olette, and me after school? And then we can sit by that clock tower and talk the day away! What do you say?"

"I…" Roxas wanted to say yes. He wanted to get his mind off Sora and make his friends stop worrying…but he knew he wouldn't be happy or have fun, "I'm sorry, Hayner…thanks for trying."

"Oh…alright then…"

"Why don't you go hang out with Olette and Pence?" Roxas suggested, looking at his friend, "I'm not going to be doing anything."

"Roxas, I'm not just going to leave you!" Hayner protested and Roxas gave a small smile,

"I'll be fine…don't let me drag you down."

"…Alright then. But call us whenever you need us! Don't you dare hesitate!" Hayner ordered, pointing his finger at him.

"Haha, alright then. I promise…"

After Hayner took his leave, Roxas sighed to himself and opened his bento to find a note on top of his food.

_Have a good day_

_And yes, my food is edible _

_Ask Leon if you don't believe me_

_-Cloud_

Roxas would ask, but the fact that Leon didn't dump Cloud for his cooking meant Cloud didn't almost kill Leon from food poisoning. He also knew Cloud made the meal when the vegetables and other toppings made a chocobo head.

"That's cute!"

Roxas now wished he never opened it…

He slowly looked up to see Sora staring cutely at the bento,

"Who made it? I actually almost thought that chocobo was Cloud because I didn't notice the beak right away! Haha!" Sora giggled and scratched the back of his head. Though when Roxas made no comment or remark, Sora continued, "So Roxas…where were you yesterday? Well I mean: are you okay? Riku and I went to your house but we were told you weren't there and still over at Cloud's!"

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing really happened," Roxas replied, almost monotone, with a shrug and lowered his head to stare his lunch again.

"…You sure?" Sora asked in concern and Roxas just nodded without looking up.

"Sora!" the boy turned to see Riku waving him over by the door. Sora looked between Riku and Roxas a couple of times before he silently pointed at Roxas and used hang gestures to ask Riku if Roxas can eat with them. The silverette sighed before he simply nodded.

"Want to eat with us, Roxas?"

Roxas swallowed and his heart sped up. Still he quickly shook his head,

"N-No thank you…"

"Oh…you sure? Riku doesn't mind."

"No I'm good, Sora…I just need some time to think on my own for a while…" Roxas half-lied.

"If you're sure…we'll be up on the roof if you change your mind!"

"Alright…" Roxas nodded and did his best not to look at Sora or Riku waiting on him. He never did go join Sora and Riku but he did finish the meal Cloud made for him before lunch ended. And he swore if that Leon didn't move in with Cloud soon, he personally will.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Hopefully next update will be faster! I apologize for the lateness!**


	7. Just a Friend

**Oh my, Cloud has so much love! And Riku's getting so much hate! **

**Am I the only one that kinda feels sorry for the guy? XD**

**Much love to you guys! I appreciate each and every one of your reviews! **

* * *

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Axel…" Roxas murmured as the two sat in the same bakery he took Sora to before.

"No problem; who am I to turn down my best friend?" Axel pointed out as he ate his chocolate cake.

"..."

"So are you at least feeling a little bit better?"

Roxas shook his head and continued to watch Axel eat since he had no appetite.

"And Sora has not noticed how down you're feeling?" Axel asked with a raised brow after he swallowed his bite.

"Oh he noticed…" Roxas nodded and sighed, "I suck at faking my happiness…"

"Is he worried?"

"Unfortunately…"

"I saw Riku, that's his name right? He's got like a head over you, you can still take him!"

"Well…" Roxas paused a moment before telling the truth, "We technically already had a fight but Sora stopped us before we could finish it."

"Who was winning?"

"…I'm not sure. I can't really remember," Roxas confessed. The only thing he remembered was the chunk of hair Riku pulled out. It was like the size of a fur ball!

"Then…are you just going to try and move on? It's probably for the best!"

"I don't know, Axel…" Roxas replied and put his arms on the table with his head on his arms, "I kind of…don't want to move on."

"Does your brother know about that?"

"Cloud-Nii is leaving me alone, saying I should figure it out myself because I'm mature enough to do so…"

"You sure he's not saying that just so he can have more time to do a little something-something with Sora's brother?"

Roxas groaned and covered his ears after sitting up straight again,

"Axel! I don't need that image!"

"Hehe, sorry! But that's what I would do if I had younger brother! But how is Sora? Is he happy with his new relationship?"

Roxas lowered his hands and he gazed out the window.

"…Yeah. He's smiling, laughing, giggling, and a bigger ball of bright sunshine than ever before…"

The only time Sora wasn't happy is probably whenever he's fussing over Roxas's sudden change of routine.

It was about 2 weeks since Riku and Sora got together and they were pretty much became the ideal couple everyone looked up to, even the seniors. Everyone was quite happy for them, at least, except for those that knew about Roxas's predicament. Technically those people were happy for them too, but a lot of them that knew about Roxas dropped an "I'm sorry" to him at least once during the past two weeks and focused more on Roxas than the new couple. One girl even came up to him and said 'You're soooo much better than Riku!' and then gave him a coupon for the 'heart healing cake' at the bakery. He admitted that he loved coupons with no expiration date. Roxas felt a little embarrassed, but appreciated, that some people that he doesn't even know that well wanted to help cheer him up. A few kids in gym class, kids from Riku's class, and a few more random kids that he probably only sees in the hallways. It did make him feel better, Roxas will admit, but the pain wasn't any less whenever he sees Sora…

"Roxas…?" Or if Sora says his name with such worry in his voice like that…and he just sounds more and more concerned with every passing day.

"Yeah, Sora?" Roxas responded after a short pause. Sora pulled up a chair and sat across from Roxas at his desk.

"I'm really worried about you…"

Ugh that face! That adorable, shiny-eyed, worried, baby-cute-face!

"I-I'm fine…" Roxas quickly said and looked down at his lunch to avoid looking at that face.

"No you're not! You keep saying that but you're obviously not!"

"..." Roxas dared looked up to see that cute pout…so he let out a sigh. Without warning he reached and plucked out a strand of Sora's hair.

"Ah! Roxas!" Sora exclaimed out of habit and reached for his hair but he quickly covered his mouth right afterwards, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!"

Roxas couldn't help but give off a small smile,

"See? I'm still me...I'm alright. At least…I will be. I promise."

"You really promise?"

"I promise…"

"How soon?"

"I…I don't know, um, soon?"

"…Can I help in any way?"

Oh man…that pleading look. That innocent, sweet, puppy-eyed, begging look…

"Yeah…go have fun and be happy. I enjoy seeing you having a good time."

"You do?" Sora cutely crooked his head to the side in question.

"Mmhm…" Roxas still had that small smile on while he nodded…so Sora believed him.

"Okay then! I'll be sure to stay cheerful for you!"

Just the thought that Sora is doing something for Roxas willingly, made Roxas's heart feel so warm…

* * *

When Leon was going to move out, Roxas wanted to be the one to comfort Sora about it. But nope…now that almost everything is gone from the elder brunette's room, he decided to move himself and the last remaining things out _now_ which meant Riku is doing that comforting job. Though the way Sora acted, it was as if Leon was moving a whole town away. How Roxas wished Leon decided to do this just a couple weeks earlier…

Still, now that Leon officially moved in with Cloud, it meant Cloud won't be hanging around as much either. The two would be spending all their times together in their apartment near their college, 20 minutes to a half hour away from home.

So when Roxas spent the next week without hearing anything from Cloud and not have Cloud pick him up after school…it was odd. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Cloud's comfort and he wanted to taste more of Cloud's somewhat-good cooking (that was filled with love).

So Roxas tried hanging out with Axel some more but when Axel brought him to hang out with his other friends, Roxas felt completely excluded, odd, and just uncomfortable…and it's not just because he's younger than all of them. He found that pouring his problems to Axel don't help as the man gives very…non-wise answers and advice…

"_Force yourself on him! Show him you love him more!"_

Oh yeah, that's a such _brilliant_ idea…I'm sure near-rape screams 'I love you!'

But he learned to cope as watched Sora cling to Riku's arm whenever Riku visits the class to pick up Sora for lunch or to walk him home after school…because Sora always leaves with a smile and that's good enough for Roxas who can't help but smile too. And soon, Roxas did get a little better. He still loves Sora, and would smile too whenever he sees Sora happy. It made Sora even happier to see Roxas climbing out of the dumps now.

Still it was odd for Roxas not to have anyone to tell this stuff to and then get made fun of for it…that's what siblings are supposed to do! Axel would tease him about for a little bit but then completely drop it while Cloud almost never lets things go. He can remember stuff from way back and use it(even if Roxas doesn't remember half of them).

But even a now, a month later, Roxas just wished Cloud would drop by or send a message. Roxas wanted to send an e-mail but he felt like he'd be distracting his brother if Cloud went on his computer to do school work only to find about 5 pages worth in e-mail of Roxas telling him EVERYTHING that's been going on!

So Roxas never did expect Cloud to do just that: stop by.

It was evening on a school night and Roxas has just finished up his homework. He stood up to stretch and that's when he heard his front door slam open and then closed followed his mother saying Cloud's name. Roxas rushed out of his room in time to see a drenched Cloud stomp up the stairs and enter his old room with the door slamming closed right after. Normally Roxas would be offended for not being noticed but Cloud was drenched in his favorite leather outfit which meant he must've rode Fenrir out in the rain for a while. Not only that, he doesn't slam doors that hard unless he's very angry or upset about something. The fact that Cloud ignored their mother just added to the fact that Cloud is beyond mad and upset.

While their mother continuously tried to get Cloud to open up and talk to them, Roxas waited in his room and called up Sora.

"Roxas! Hi!" Sora answered with such enthusiasm that Roxas almost forgot what he was calling for.

"Hey Sora, um, sorry for the random call but I have something to ask: Did your brother come home?"

"Huh? No, Nii-Chan's not here, why? Ah! Is he's missing?"

"Er, n-no! At least that shouldn't be the case…"

"Then…why do you ask?"

"Because Cloud-Nii just came home."

"What? Why?"

Oh how Roxas wanted to know…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas gave Cloud an hour before he approached the door to talk to him.

"Cloud-Nii? Are you alright?"

No response, but that should be expected.

"Cloud-Nii I'm coming in…"

Still no response…so that meant an okay.

Roxas knelt down and stuck the back end of a thin paintbrush into the hole in the doorknob. In a matter of seconds he undid the lock and opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him but realized how dark it was.

"Cloud-Nii can I turn on the lights?"

Instead of a verbal response, the lamp by the bed turned on and Roxas saw his brother lying face down, face buried in the pillow, with the same clothes he came in with…

"Cloud-Nii what's going on?" Roxas asked as he walked towards the bed only to trip on something lying around on the ground. Though Cloud didn't even get up or ask if he was alright or even make some mean-sibling-remark…something must really be wrong.

Roxas picked himself up and carefully went towards the bed and upon feeling it, the bed was completely wet! Though it was probably due to Cloud lying on it from being wet.

"Cloud-Nii what's wrong?" Roxas asked and stood beside him. Cloud shifted but hid his face in the pillow even more. Roxas didn't want to assume but it was better than the silent answers Cloud was giving.

"Did you and Leon have a fight?"

Cloud flinched a bit and Roxas knew he got it.

"I'm sorry, Cloud-Nii…you'll work it out with him! Don't worry! Does he know you're here? He might get worried if he doesn't."

Cloud let out a grunt and he pushed himself up from the bed and sat up to face Roxas. With the light dim from the lights, Roxas could barely see Cloud's face but he could still make out how much tear-stained it is. Without a word, Cloud pulled Roxas close and embraced him. Roxas in turn hugged him back without question and let Cloud cry everything out…

* * *

It was practically midnight and Roxas only just realized how damp his own clothes are thanks to Cloud. Even if Roxas didn't get to tell Cloud anything, he at least got to help Cloud out for once. Cloud was always the one helping Roxas with everything…

So when Roxas changed his clothes to his pajamas, his phone went off. Not sure who'd call him at this hour but upon looking at the number, it didn't look like some telemarketer so Roxas answered.

"Hello?"

"Roxas?"

"…Leon?"

"Roxas…is Cloud there?"

Roxas paused, not sure if Cloud wanted Leon to know where he was. He did mention leaving his phone behind but Cloud didn't state whether it was on purpose or on accident. Even so…

"Yeah…he's here."

Roxas heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Thank you, Roxas…I'm sorry for calling so late."

"No, it's alright…"

"Is he awake?"

"No sorry…he just fell asleep."

"I see…thanks again Roxas."

"Um…no problem," Roxas murmured before the conversation ended. He wasn't sure if he's supposed to treat Leon the same as usual or be angry for making Cloud this upset.

* * *

"My brother called me late last night asking for your number, did he call?" Sora asked when Roxas came into class that following morning.

"Yeah…" Roxas replied. He didn't mean to give such a short response without much emotion but he was worried about Cloud who didn't meet his family for breakfast.

"What did he want?" Sora asked as he followed Roxas to his desk,

"Huh? Oh…he wanted to know if Cloud-Nii was at my house and he obviously was."

Sora lightly gasped and pulled on Roxas to get him to stop,

"What happened? Did they have a fight?"

"Yeah," Roxas shrugged, "But I'm sure they'll work it out."

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, "How can you take it so lightly?"

Roxas turned around to face him,

"Because Sora, relationships will have fights. Both big and small. And it's healthy to have some fighting. So long it's not some out of line kind of fighting."

"Oh…really?"

Well it's only been a month of dating for Sora and Riku, not bad that they haven't had a fight yet, Roxas will admit.

"Yeah, and it sounded like our brothers had a big one. They also just moved in together so they're probably not used to sharing a space and working with each other's schedules," Roxas concluded with a shrug, "But if they truly care about each other, they'll work something out."

"I-I see…" Sora looked nervous and fidgeted where he stood. Now Roxas felt guilty for putting something like relationship fighting into Sora's head. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

"Listen Sora, I-"

"Roxas? If Riku and I ever have a big fight…will you be there for me?" Sora cut in.

"H-Huh?"

"If I ever run to your house in the middle of the night…would you comfort me?"

"…Of course I would. Even if it was 3 in the morning."

Roxas didn't know what he was putting himself into…but at this point he knew he'd do anything for Sora. Even if it meant being stuck as the one friend Sora will always turn to but never look at as anything more…

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	8. Too Much Blood For One Day

**Might be my slowest update on this story ever. I'm sorry if it wasn't worth the wait…**

* * *

When Roxas got home that day, he found out Cloud got a terrible cold and is bedridden. So when Roxas entered the room with chicken soup, Cloud groaned a request.

"Roxas…can you _please_ tell Leon to go away…?"

"Leon?" Roxas repeated and set the tray with the soup on Cloud's lap after he sat up in bed, "I don't see…"

Though before Roxas could finish, he heard the window get pelted with something. The younger blonde walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains all the way to see Leon below. Roxas opened the window up after Leon saw him and stopped throwing pebbles.

"Cloud-Nii is sick!" Roxas shouted for him to hear.

"Oh…Can I come in then?" Leon asked and Roxas passed the question on to Cloud.

"No!" Cloud immediately answered but quickly let out a series of coughs right after.

"Erm…he said no! I…I'm sorry!" Roxas felt even more guilty when seeing the disappointment on Leon's face.

Roxas closed the window but kept the curtains open to let the sun in and approached Cloud's bed,

"Mom said you had a fever. Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know…" Cloud shrugged as he slowly ate his soup. Roxas wanted to talk to Cloud about Sora but this is probably still a bad time…

So he left Cloud alone for now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Cloud finished his soup, he struggled out of bed to put the tray by his door. But when he turned around to go back to his bed, he let out a yelp of surprise when he saw Leon at his window.

The brunette kept pointing at the window, telling Cloud to open it up. Just because he was afraid Leon was going to lose his grip and fall, Cloud walked over to open it.

"Can I come in?" Leon asked and Cloud only stared.

"…Fine!" after that response, Cloud went to fall on his bed and pulled the covers over his head while Leon climbed in.

"Cloud…" he whispered and walked over to sit on the bed. He caressed the body but Cloud only curled himself up, "Cloud I'm sorry…"

Cloud let out another set of coughs and pulled the covers just below his eyes but didn't say anything or look back at Leon.

"You're still mad huh?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Squall…" Cloud murmured, "My head hurts, my throat hurts, so I'm mad and frustrated at a lot of things right now…"

"Can I stay with you at least?"

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yeah…but you're more important."

Cloud slowly looked over his shoulder as Leon gently rubbed the blonde's arm. He groaned and his head fell again; he couldn't think straight and wasn't sure if he should be feeling guilty right now or let his lover continue to apologize.

"I'm sorry…I love you, Cloud…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been over an hour and Cloud has not called Roxas for anything…well he never does. But still, when he's sick, he usually calls for something! So Roxas thought he'd check up on him and bring him some water bottles. When he went into their garage to pick up the last two water bottles in the box, he found a new one was there. He just got a water bottle not too long ago and his mom is out. Unless Cloud got up to get the water himself, he wasn't sure who else was in the house. But even Roxas knew if Cloud got out of bed sick, he'd most likely fall down the stairs…which wasn't anything new but he was sure Cloud learned from his mistakes by now.

Roxas trudged up the stairs with the water anyway and reached for the doorknob. When he did, that's when he realized something: Leon. The man wouldn't just give up because Cloud said no…

Not to mention, if he climbed through the window…it wouldn't be the first time.

He slowly opened the door just enough so he could peak inside. Roxas found himself being right when he spotted the black leather jacket belonging to Leon hanging off the bedpost and then the brunette himself sitting at Cloud's bedside. Leon just finished placing ice wrapped in cloth on what-looks-like-an-asleep-Cloud's forehead. Opening the door just a tad more, Roxas saw more towels hanging off a bowl and lots a few empty water bottles thrown on the floor. With a light smile, Roxas carefully closed the door to let the two have their moment together. Roxas retreated to his room, feeling happy for Cloud but also envious…

Later that night, it was an odd encounter when their mother discovered Leon in the house. First she was angry, then touched, but still strict, yet also sweet about it…yeah Roxas still wasn't sure what just happened. But Leon was allowed to stay overnight to tend to Cloud. Roxas was only glad they made up; and that's when he noticed how hopeful he was for them, much like Sora always has been.

* * *

"Café!"

"Haunted House!"

Roxas was starting to think that even among the smartest, there are still retarded people. Or are just lazy…or just lack creativity…or all the above…

It was the same exact thing every year for their culture festival. Café or haunted house. It takes a while to get any good ideas, if at all…

"Are they any more ideas besides a café and haunted house?"

Roxas personally wouldn't mind the café…he might get a chance to see Sora in a uniform…

Oh wait…then Riku does too…damn it…

"Oh! Stuffed animal display?"

Roxas frowned a bit…he could've sworn that was taken right out of an anime.

"A host club!" one girl cried out and quickly got some fans for the idea…Roxas secretly being one of them.

"_Sora as a host…" _he thought as he stared at the boy in the front row.

"Cosplay café?"

Roxas still wanted to vote for the host idea…oh wait, then that means he can host Riku! The blonde just barely held in his groan of frustration.

"Oh! How about we combine it all a little bit? A host and hostess club or a cosplay café…but we all cross-dress!"

That was the most confident idea Roxas has heard all day but…

"_Cross-dress? Sora? In a skirt or dress…?" _Roxas almost had a nosebleed at the thought…or image.

"Hell no!" Hayner immediately exclaimed, ruining Roxas's little dream…

"And why not?" the girl that suggested the idea asked, turning around from her seat in the front row to ask Hayner.

"Well I won't be caught dead in a dress!"

"Then fine, not EVERYONE has to cross-dress. I'm sure some girls here rather wear some cute outfits. But I'm sure there are some like myself that rather wear a male's outfit."

"Okay fine, but I honestly don't know how many guys would dress up!" Hayner gave up on the argument so long as he doesn't need to wear a dress.

While the class continued to decide their activity for this year's culture festival, Roxas's mind drifted elsewhere…

In the end…it was an optional-cross-dressing cosplay café.

Culture Fest:

"I look so stupid!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Well you didn't want to cosplay," Roxas shrugged while trying to get the red fabric around his neck, "So they gave you a default waiter's uniform. I think it was from _Ouran High School Host Club_."

"Even so!"

"Well look on the bright side: Maybe Olette will like it."

"Oh…maybe…but what if Seifer sees me like this!" Hayner exclaimed and Roxas shrugged again before he dipped his head down to wet his head in the sink in the locker room.

"How did you find an easy cosplay to do?" Hayner asked and Roxas pulled his head back. He had a towel draped around him so the water won't get to his costume.

"Easy, I talked to Naminé. And it worked out because I will match with these other girls in the same series," he replied and stared at the mirror, looking at himself with drooping hair that would spring back up any second now. He quickly dried as best he can with another towel. After it was as dry as it can get without being too dry, he swiftly pulled out a can of hairspray and started spraying like crazy to keep his hair down.

"Oooooh from that shojo series!" Hayner snapped his fingers, remembering something about that.

"The anime is not that bad. I think it was better than the manga," Roxas murmured and Hayner merely stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? Can't a guy look at shojo?"Roxas exclaimed, giving Hayner a look from the mirror.

* * *

"You used up almost the entire can of hairspray and it barely worked," Hayner teased as they walked into their classroom. Roxas grumbled that he still had some parts of his hair sticking up but it wasn't too bad, it was still a pretty accurate cosplay. When they walked in, the girls swooned, even the ones that were in the same series he was doing.

"Roxas-Kun! You look hot!"

"OMG! Roxas-Kun! You look amazing!" one of the girls cosplaying as Ichigo Momomiya in her maid outfit exclaimed.

"Eeek! I see it now! You ARE Ryou Shirogane!" And Roxas got glomped before they even opened the café up…

The poor blonde was getting more attention than he wanted. It didn't help that was he surrounded by other characters from the same series as him, which was _Tokyo Mew Mew_, thus it gives him and the girls more attention than those cosplaying by themselves. How and why he agreed to this he'll never remember. But he kept getting distracted as he was looking for Sora. He remembered asking him constantly what he was cosplaying, if anything, but he never got an answer…just a very flushed Sora every time he asked.

"Roxas!"

"Hm?" the boy responded to whoever just called him.

"Come here, Sora wants you!"

Roxas was in the back of their café in two seconds flat!

"Sora?" he immediately called out when he entered the changing room…and he thanked the lord no one was in the middle of the changing as all he saw were a bunch of his female classmates crowding something-which he assumed was Sora.

"There you are!" the Mint-cosplayer exclaimed, "Sora asked for you. He's feeling a little shy in his costume."

Roxas only raised a brow.

"R-Roxas…"

And the confused face was replaced with concern as he approached the small group of girls telling Sora to hold still.

"D-Don't laugh okay?"

"You know I won't laugh, Sora. But tell me why you agreed to this again?" the blond asked with his hands on his hips.

"Well…they said I'd look good in it? Ow! You poked me!"

"Sorry!" one of the girls apologized and continued doing minor adjustments in the costume. Roxas tilted his head to see most of the sewing for putting something on Sora; he then bent down to see a chair and black boots so he assumes Sora was sitting down since he was pretty sure he could see Sora if the boy was standing.

"Okay! All done Sora-Chaaaan!"

As the girls started to disperse and Sora sat there with his (in)famous cute and innocent look, flashing his big blue eyes, wearing a nice black and white, lace-decorated, maid's outfit with little kitty ears, bell collar, and tail accessories.

And Roxas almost died of blood-loss…

* * *

"Sora-Kun you look so CUTE!"

"Ah! Kawaii!"

"Sora-CHAAAAAN! Say 'Nya' cutely! Please?"

"Um…Nya?" Sora said, not sure how to do the request cutely but he must've did it right when girls screamed at the cuteness.

"Wow, Sora's really pulling in costumers," said Hayner and handed Roxas some new tissues while he sat down to rest.

"Shut up…" Roxas growled and snatched the new clean materials to make clean him up. After he made sure his nose stopped bleeding, he caught one of his classmates walking by him, "Hey Kaida-Chan!"

"Hm?" the black-haired classmate crossplaying as Satoshi(Ash Ketchum) stopped and faced him when called.

"Who is Sora cosplaying as?" Roxas just had to know, for the sake of his sanity.

"Oh, don't tell Sora this but…"

"But…?" Roxas repeated to get her to finish but he already didn't like her smile.

"I stumbled upon it while looking for the perfect outfit for Sora: It's from a hentai game!" Kaida replied with a grin as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT?" which was quite the opposite face for Roxas…

* * *

Cloud, unfortunately, was still bed-ridden and thus is going to miss out on the culture fest. So Cloud sent Leon to go take pictures and have fun for him. Sent, meaning, 'ordered' thus Leon had to obey.

"What the hell are you wearing, Sora?" Leon asked with a twitching brow when he entered their cosplay café. Sora did a little twirl to show off his outfit and he smiled cutely (as he has grown used to wearing it and now proudly shows it off),

"A maid's outfit! Everyone likes it! We're pulling in customers!"

"_Well yeah…obviously some people like it for different reasons!" _Leon growled in his mind.

"Do I even want to know what series you're cosplay from?"

"No you don't," Roxas replied when he hustled by the two with a tray.

"…I will take Roxas's word for it," Leon sighed and Sora lead his brother to a table. As Leon looked at the menu, Sora bounced in his spot.

"Nii-Chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do people normally have random nosebleeds during these kinds of festivals?"

Leon hid his face in the menu as he groaned,

"Do I dare ask what happened?"

"Oh! Well see it happened a few times. First it was Roxas but he kinda passed out first…and he hasn't really looked at me much since…Then Riku came in and he scared me! I thought he was coughing up blood! My RiRi's still at the Nurse's office…and then there were a couple of our customers too…"

Leon shook his head in disbelief and he frankly didn't want to answer or explain anything to Sora.

"I was kind of hoping my RiRi would be here…so you know? Get to know him even more?" Sora asked innocently as Leon didn't seem too happy when he first revealed the relationship to him.

"We'll worry about it later…oh yeah, smile," Leon lifted a camera and snapped a perfect picture of Sora, "For Cloud."

"Oh! Hope he gets better!"

Leon just hoped Cloud doesn't end up losing any blood over this…then again, if he does, the man's not getting sex for a month!

* * *

**This was to lighten the mood a little bit and it was an excuse to dress up Sora XD**

**I don't know if anyone caught it but I did a small self-insertion in there lol.**

**You'll get Roxas's little 'evaluation' of the whole thing next chapter (I hope).**

**And what they were doing was the culture fest, often seen in anime. **

**Please read and review!**


	9. Kiss and Fell

**My writing is still kinda blocked but I was apparently hit with inspiration for this. For this chapter at least…

* * *

**

Roxas swore Axel's influence was rubbing off on him…

If it wasn't that, it was definitely Axel's perverted remarks on Sora when the red-head decided to visit their culture festival.

"Ooohoho Sora! I wonder how many people is gonna go home and jerk off to you _tonight_!"

Of course, said-perverted remark flew right over Sora's head while the rest of class jaw-dropped.

"What does jerk off mean?"

Well Roxas went straight over to kick his friend in the shin before Axel could even laugh or answer but it sure didn't really change the effect of things.

Well point being…ever since that moment, Roxas couldn't get it out of his head: how sexy and erotic it really was…

Maid outfit…on Sora…

"_Let me serve you, Master…"_

He's officially blaming Axel for him having wet dreams…even now a whole month after the culture festival…

It was clearly autumn now as the air became chilly and Roxas was forced to watch Riku and Sora huddle together more...jeez, everything is so irritating now! Well more irritating than before at least…

The blonde sighed at the thought that time really was passing…and he was still madly in love with Sora. Said-boy, of course, was just being more lovey-dovey with Riku. It was times like these that Roxas couldn't help but ask himself:

"_HOW THE HELL DOES SORA NOT NOTICE THE OBVIOUS AFFECTIONS I HAVE FOR HIM?"_

Of course, if Sora did notice, then it doesn't make Sora himself does it? Though that doesn't stop Roxas from wanting to pull his hair out at the frustration of this! Cloud is even picking on him for getting stressed at an early age and thus will lose his hair faster than Cloud would…

Speaking of the man, the chocobo-boy made up with his lion and they're back in the apartment together…once again leaving Roxas alone at home with the parents.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Roxas! Roxas!"

The blonde flushed upon hearing his name called with such glee that he couldn't even bring himself to turn around to Sora who was running up to him in the middle of all the desks during their lunch period.

"Roxas!" Sora repeated and then waited for Roxas to actually turn to face him.

"Erm…y-yes?" Roxas responded as casually as possible before he slowly turned and tried to put on the most normal expression you can.

"Are you okay? You look like you just upchucked something."

Of course when you TRY to make a certain expression it never turns out the way you want to…

"N-No, I'm fine…it's nothing!" Roxas tried to wave it off while fanning himself at the same time to cool himself down.

"Well if you say so…anyway!" Sora lifted up a magazine, showing a particular page of an amusement park, "Look! It's Magical World! Have you been there before, Roxy?"

"_Holy shit he called me Roxy…I could die happy now."_

"Y-Yeah…" Roxas somehow got out instead of his inner thoughts, "When I was really little though."

"Hey me too! So I was wondering…do you wanna go sometime? Maybe right before winter break?" Sora asked with a little bounce.

"Yes!" the blonde nearly blurted out a bit too fast that it made even Sora blink in slight confusion, "W-Well I'd love to!"

"That's great! I'll get back to you with more info! You can bring your friends too if you want! It's just you, me, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé so far."

And the poor blonde's heart sank. Although he scolded himself for even getting his hopes up at all…

"_I'm an idiot! Why would he invite me unless it was a group trip?"_

"Um, sure, thank you so much for the invite!"

"No problem, Roxy!" Sora flashed his famous smile before he turned heels and happily skipped away.

Roxas's right leg went numb and he practically fell over if his hands didn't catch himself with the help of the desks.

Roxas did ask his group of friends, as he couldn't bring himself to be 'alone' with Sora and the boy's friends that Roxas barely knows. Although only Olette and Pence had agreed to come along. Hayner said something about a commitment he had to do but Roxas still thought the guy just didn't want to be caught going to a place called "Magical World."

Of course, bringing two groups of friends together is always a bit awkward at first but thank goodness they all go to the same school at least so it wasn't totally bad the day they met up at the entrance to the amusement park. Not to Roxas at least as he thanked the lord when he arrived and after the initial greetings were done.

"So…where's Riku?" Olette nudged him for that, but Roxas HAD to know why the boy's boyfriend wasn't even here with them.

"Oh Riku caught a cold last night...I feel awful actually but he keeps insisting that we go and have fun today. But I'll definitely bring back a nice souvenir for him!"

Hallelujah! If Roxas could express the little party going on inside his head right now, he'd do it.

"Come on! Let's go on that rollercoaster!"

That suggestion knocked Roxas out of his trance but his heart leapt out of his chest and back in again when he felt the brunette's hand take his pale wrist to pull him along…

And that's just how it went. When the group paired themselves off, Roxas got to be with Sora. Ah, nothing like screaming your head off on a rollercoaster ride with that special someone next to you…even if you're both screaming for completely different reasons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh…"

"Aw Roxas, you feeling alright?" Sora cooed as the blonde sat on a bench, trying to keep his head from spinning, "You should've said you don't do rollercoasters well!"

"I…ngh…thought I did…"

"Do you need anything at all, Roxas?" Olette asked in worry but Roxas just shook his head as best he could without throwing up.

"I guess ice cream is out of the question," said Pence who approached with sea salt ice cream in hand. Roxas found himself gagging at his favorite treat.

"Guess so…hey, you guys go on ahead. I'll stay with Roxas until he feels better!" Sora suggested as he rubbing Roxas's back in comfort.

"But Sora, we're supposed to go on The Gimmick next, and you've been waiting to go on that forever," Kairi reminded,

"It's okay!" Sora flashed his smile in reassurance, "Maybe we can squeeze it in at the end if anyone wants to ride with me!"

"If you're sure, Sora. You know we wouldn't mind waiting with you though."

"P-Please…don't hold up on…oh god…ugh…my account…" Roxas got out as he took in deep breaths. A part of him couldn't believe his good luck! But another part of him felt bad for holding Sora up…he also really hoped he doesn't end up puking.

In the end, the group did part without Sora and Roxas but it really did look like Sora didn't mind. Roxas will admit that if he was him, he probably wouldn't stay behind for just anybody. But with Sora, well, Sora probably would for just anybody! It's because of that that Roxas will never be able to measure just how high he is on Sora's scale of people he likes…

"Feeling better, Roxy?" Sora asked after he saw how much better Roxas was looking.

"_If you keep saying that I will…"_

"Yeah…better…thank you."

"Thank Naminé for having some motion sickness medicine on her!" said Sora holding said-medicine up, "Can you stand?"

"Maybe…"

Hooking the blonde's arm around him, Sora helped his friend up into a stand. After a pause, they both saw Roxas was able to hold his own so Sora let go, much to Roxas's disappointment.

"Come on! Let's go catch up to the others!"

Once again adding to blonde's good luck, they didn't go directly to the rest of their friends. On the way, they took a ride on other less-nauseous rides and then played some games.

Without really trying to actually win anything, Roxas won himself a new Struggles Bat and a penguin plush.

"You're good at everything, Roxas!" Sora complimented when the man handed the blonde said-penguin.

"Nah, I'm not really," he replied with a shrug. After all, he was so good at everything he may not even be in this current situation of having his feelings go so unnoticed. With a glance between Sora and the item in his hand, he hesitantly handed the penguin to Sora, "Do you want it?"

"Oh…if that's okay! Thank you!" Sora took the doll and hugged it close as if it was a new puppy. The sight of it could melt the blonde in this spot and it internally did. They continued their journey through the park together and finding time to buy snacks like a big pink cloud of cotton candy that they shared. Much to Roxas's dismay, they finally found the others in a line.

"Aww how cute, will that penguin join your other dolls in your bed, Sora?" Kairi lightly teased and Sora pouted.

"They're not dolls! They're toys and plushes that I _collect_! I don't sleep with them anymore! And this one will be called Firecracker! Hmph!"

That poor blonde now knows he will never find another man like Sora…no one else could ever admit such a thing out loud.

"Anyway, so what are we waiting on?" Roxas asked the moment they had to move up.

"The Ferris wheel, duh!" Olette pointed in the direction their line was moving towards.

"Awesome!" was Sora's quick comment on that although Roxas's stomach suddenly didn't feel well. The line didn't even take that long and before he knew it, Kairi and Naminé entered a cart together…then Pence and Olette…and finally…

"Come on, what are you standing there for?" the brunette asked as he gently tugged Roxas so they could get in. The poor blonde was practically stiff upon sitting down. Here he was…in an enclosed space no bigger than a closet with Sora…on a Ferris wheel of all things. That was probably the real cause of his motion sickness on the first ride. He was less than a foot away from Sora when they sat together…not that this cart was that much better…

"Hey…Roxas, you okay?" Sora asked when he looked away from the view to see Roxas staring down at the ground with a bit of heavy breathing.

"Uh y-yeah! I'm…okay…" Roxas nodded and swallowed,

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Erm…y-yeah! That's it…"

"_Yeah we'll go with that…"_

"Aww Roxas it's alright!" Sora slowly moved himself from the other side to being beside the blonde in comfort, "Just don't think about it and don't look outside!"

"_Oh god! This is worse!" _

Silence followed between them as Sora looked out to enjoy the view while Roxas stared at his feet.

"We're almost at the top!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hayner's such a jerk for not coming," Olette complained with a sigh as she and Roxas took the train home that day._

"_Why's that?" Roxas asked as he doodled in his notebook that involved his and Sora's name as well as hearts. _

"_I just…I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel with him…"_

"_Why, not the love tunnel?" Roxas teased only to get a small smack from the tomboy. _

"_You know that's the last place Hayner would go into!"_

"_Why the giant wheel then?"_

"_Well you know…it's the closest thing to a romantic ride that isn't totally obvious. I know it'll never happen, but you know people kiss at the very top."_

_The tip of the pencil almost broke upon that news,_

"_Really?" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas wanted to bang his head on something. He hated that he knew if Riku was here…that's exactly what Sora and his boyfriend would do…kiss at the top.

"I wish Riku was here…"

"…"

"Ah, I still need to get something for him!"

A little announcement was made from the little speaker attached to the ceiling of the cart that they have reached the tippy top.

"Sora."

"Hmm?"

He could feel those bright blue eyes on him without even glancing up.

"How much…do you like Riku?"

"A lot! He's been my best friend since forever! And we…we've been through a lot together…"

Well Roxas couldn't deny that. Despite he knew Sora almost just as long as Riku did, they were never really close as they only saw each other if Leon and Cloud had to babysit them and they had plans together.

"Would it have been different if…?" Roxas stopped himself. He finally had the courage to look up into those pure eyes but he couldn't bring himself to continue.

"If what?"

"_If we were best friends instead…"_

"N-Nothing…I just…I was thinking out loud, I'm sorry."

"Roxas…"

Right there, he felt their close proximity. This was his chance! Possibly his only chance! The one chance to ever be this close to him again, the one chance to feel those soft and warm lips that's practically begging to be kissed…

"Sora…"

He will never understand it; how Sora and Riku could look at each other in the eyes with more passion and intensity than what he and Sora share right now.

"I…" the words became stuck in his throat and his actions froze over.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked with concern.

"…_I can't do it."_

"I'm…feeling kind of ill…I think I'll sit out of rides for the rest of the day."

"Oh…what's the matter?"

"_My inside feel like it's being churned up that's what…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you getting a cold too, Roxas?" Naminé asked as she felt the blonde's forehead after everybody was off.

"Maybe…I can walk though," he said as he gently pulled the hand away. This whole trip was a bad idea…maybe being stuck with Sora the whole day was just the universe's way of telling him that he and Sora will just never happen…

* * *

**Please read and review! Happy late-Valentine's Day!**


	10. Strange in the Air

**So yeah…I've been very blocked for a while so I worry this isn't worth the wait…I swear! I try! T.T**

* * *

Life could always be worse…right?

"Roxas…?"

But sometimes you hit so far in rock bottom that it's a little hard to think of life as worse.

"Hey…Roxas?"

With a sigh, Roxas slowly looked up from his desk to see a concerned Sora.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm…not feeling too hot. Don't wanna talk right now…" he stated and returned to resting to his had on his hand.

"Oh…well okay…"

So close yet so far. There's only one thing to do when you realize how badly you have the hots for someone and you stand no chance: the inevitable and painful journey of moving on. How far was Roxas in that journey? Barely started. Not to mention it was painful enough to turn away Sora like that, knowing how much the boy was worried.

"Ugh…I hate my life…"

* * *

"So I was thinking maybe it would be a good time for you to come over…Sora? Hey, Sora?" Riku gently nudged his boyfriend who jerked in his sitting position,

"Y-Yeah? I'm sorry!" the brunette immediately responded. Riku sighed before he started pulling off his scarf. Without warning he tossed it around Sora.

"Wh-What's this for?" Sora asked but shivered a bit when he felt Riku's cold hand against his skin.

"You looked cold. I told you its cold out today but you still said you wanted to eat out here," Riku stated as and finished tying it around Sora. The brunette blushed and looked to the ground.

"Th-Thank you…I'm sorry, I'm just…thinking. About Roxas."

Riku found himself going stiff for a moment but he quickly regained his posture and put his arm around Sora to pull him closer.

"Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"Well…yeah. He seems oddly depressed since our trip to the amusement park…"

"…I'm sure he's fine. He's prob-"

"It's just that, he was fine before!"

Riku let out another sigh. It's been like this since…well the amusement park trip a couple weeks ago…

First it simply Sora ditching their lunch to keep Roxas company; and when he wasn't doing that, he was shifting in his position whenever they sit together sometimes.

Then it was leading to Sora talking about Roxas during their dates. Even when Riku told him to stop doing that, Sora sometimes forgets anyway. Not to mention, the times when Sora would leave his arms or break their hand-holding to run up to Roxas in the hallways who in turns tries to dodge the other anyway with a flush face.

"_Just how long am I supposed to put up with this?"_

"Actually…now that I think about it…Roxas was acting kind of strange on the Ferris wheel ride too. We were as close as you and I are actually."

The proximity, upon realizing just how close they are, struck a cord within the silverette…

"I was trying to make sure he wasn't getting sick but…he didn't seem to be responding much anyway."

"..."

* * *

Roxas dragged himself to his shoe locker and took his sweet time in changing his shoes, letting everyone else go by him as the school day ended. Upon finishing, he shut his locket door only to notice that the light from the outside wasn't hitting him like before and he looked to see a figure leaning against the lockers and outlined in the light. Was he waiting for him? Roxas looked around to see no one else was leaving. Were they the last ones?

"Riku?" Roxas whispered and Riku stood up straight as the two approached each other. "Something I can help you with?"

When Roxas got a good look at Riku, he didn't exactly like the glare he received…

"What did you do to Sora?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"At the amusement park. What did you?" it was soft…but even Roxas noticed the demanding tone used.

"I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?"

There was a pause between them, a simple pause. Roxas didn't see it coming but without warning, the taller one's hand hit between his chest and shoulders and Roxas toppled over from his shove.

"What the hell is your PROBLEM?" Roxas exclaimed upon realizing he just hit the ground and his shoulder is probably gonna bruise from the way he landed. The blonde slowly went into a sitting position while his hand held onto his shoulder and upon looking up, he sadly regretted doing so as Riku didn't exactly look any less intimidating than before.

"If you made a move on Sora, be lucky I don't pound you here and now. If you didn't then I warn you to grow the fuck up and learn how to move on!"

Roxas could've sworn he saw a huff as saw Riku turn and leave. Riku being angry was an understatement that even Roxas felt that he got lucky…

But it also didn't help raise his spirits either…

He slowly dragged himself to his feet, picked up his bag, and slowly walked out of the building.

"_Move on? How long will that take…? Sora…" _The thought depressed him…how can you move on from someone like…Sora?

* * *

"I don't know, I think I would want a cat…nothing's wrong with a dog, I just prefer a cat! What? Oh come on, like you don't like cats…because you decided to call yourself Leon…uh huh, right, I'm sure…ugh, hold on, someone's at the door…" Cloud pulled himself off from the couch and peeked at the hole only to see some ruffling blonde spikes. With a sigh, Cloud put the phone back to his ear,

"I think it's my brother, I'll see you later. Yeah, okay, love you, bye."

The older blonde placed the phone back in its place on a table and he went back after yelling at Roxas to stop knocking to open it. Upon doing so, he almost felt guilty when he saw the pouting face with a depressed aura radiating off the boy.

"Oh no, you didn't tell Sora you loved him only to get rejected did you?"

Roxas only sent back a (cute) glare,

"I'm not that stupid!"

"I kid…come on, what's wrong?" Cloud asked as he stepped aside to let Roxas in.

"I…I can't get over Sora. Every time I THINK about it…it drives me up the wall! I just…CAN'T! And Riku…" Roxas groaned from frustration again as he dropped his bag and he fell on the couch Cloud previously occupied, "Riku's totally out to get me now! I don't know what to do! I can't do this anymore!"

"Whoa…okay, Roxas," Cloud sat at the edge of the couch after he swiftly locked the door and ruffled his brother's hair, "Look…it hurts, I know. It's frustrating…I know. But it takes time to get over people and well, ignore Riku. Try to. But if you think its best to get over Sora then you have to make it a commitment."

"I don't wanna make it a commitment…!" Roxas practically whined, "Sora…Its SORA! I think it may be the best for me but at the same time…it's Sora! What if they break up? I mean…ugh!"

So many what ifs…then there's the now-existing Riku problem. Is he supposed to not hang out with Sora now?

What's the right thing to do?

It's as if the answer should be natural…but it just doesn't work that way in real life…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas sighed as he hesitantly held the phone to his ear that night upon returning to his home and lying in bed.

"Roxas, Buddy! You've come to the right person!"

"Ugh…" the poor blonde immediately groaned when his best friend spoke.

"We are you gonna take your mind off all this! I promise you!"

"Great…" maybe he really should've asked Hayner instead…

That weekend, as promised, Axel arrived to drag Roxas out of the house for some fun…literally dragged the blonde out of the house. Roxas wanted to kill the red-head for coming before noon.

"Okay so let's go drinking!"

"…I'm not 21."

"Oh yeah…"

"And its not even night."

"So? I have drinks at home."

Roxas sighed as Axel pulled him along the street.

"Axel, I really rather not…maybe we can have ice cream instead?"

"Tch, sure, drown yourself in fat-food!" Axel rolled his eyes though in response, Roxas rolled his.

The pair agreed on having one treat so they headed to their ice cream stand with Axel doing his best to take his friend's mind off Sora. But it didn't last very long when Roxas stopped in his tracks, forcing Axel to do the same.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas merely continued to stare ahead of him until Axel's eyes followed down the street to see said-brunette ordering ice cream.

"Ugh…I hate my life…" Roxas groaned and evidently gave up by turning around but Axel pulled the blonde back.

"We didn't come all the way down here for nothing! Come on, you sit here," Axel pulled his friend and sat the boy down on a bench, "And I'll get our treats!"

Roxas only sighed and just shrugged it off, letting Axel do what he wants. He waited, merely staring at the ground in hopes that by not looking up he want avoid getting attention. After all, when you stare at someone, they somehow know they're being stared at. Same way when people stare at you. You just FEEL it. So to avoid Sora is to avoid the temptation of examining every perfect aspect that was visible…

Upon seeing a shadow approaching him, Roxas let out a sigh and straightened up in his sitting.

"What took so, Ax…el…" Instead of a red-head looking down on him with sea salt, it was no other than…

"Oh…hey Sora…"

The brunette's face lit up as he held a sea salt as well, but the scoop form and in a cup.

"Roxas! I knew that was you!"

Wait…if Sora's here…then what the hell was Axel doing?

Roxas looked behind Sora and scanned for Axel only to see him near a building talking to Demyx. He couldn't see from here, but all he could tell by the way they were interacting was that Demyx had something in his hands and that they were both fan-boying over it.

"_THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M ASKING AXEL FOR HELP! That IDIOT!"_

"Um…you okay, Roxas?"

The blonde blinked and looked away with a light blush. He could only imagine the face he had on when he was mentally cursing Axel's ability to not be reliable for anything!

"Y-Yeah, totally fine!" he faked as he placed a hand behind his head.

_"What am I gonna say? No? No, I'm not fine because you decided to date a boy that's prettier than me…and taller than me…and more masculine than me…? More perfect than me! Gee I must really be depressed…"_

"I hope so," Sora stated and sat down beside the blonde who stiffened.

"_Wait, I didn't invite you to sit down!"_

"I've been worried about you, Roxas. You've...been acting quite strange," Sora stated in that tone that sends the guilt meter up for Roxas. This brunette sounds genuinely concerned. And what does he do? Always pushing him away. Well to be fair, said-brunette is indirectly the cause of his misery?

"Me? Strange?"

"For one, you're not even looking at me when you talk to you. You haven't for a while!"

Dammit...

Roxas could practically feel the other frown at him…as if a parent scolding a child. Slowly, as if Sora was some bright sunlight that could blind him, he slowly turned his head and carefully blinked his eyes open until he could clearly see Sora's pouting face. And that's all they did…stare. Finally Sora broke it when he sighed and started eating his treat,

"You're a jerk, Roxas."

"Wha? What did I do?" he asked out of curiosity and wondered if that was considered a tease from Sora.

"Well for one…did I do something wrong? Because you've been avoiding me…"

"Ngh…" why did Sora have to notice THAT of all things? "I swear, you didn't do anything, Sora. I'm just…kind of lost in myself."

"…Here," Sora reached into his pant pocket and pulled out an extra minispoon and then held out his ice cream to Roxas, "Have some. Sweets always cheer me up! Also gets me in a good mood to think and find the right path if you're lost!"

Did he just make that up? Probably.

Oh what is the correct decision? It's not like they're sharing a spoon or cone right? This is…okay? Right? Or is this considered self-inflicting harm if one were to say yes? But Riku isn't around right? But Sora could always end up telling Riku…Why is this so _complicated_?

"…If it's really okay," Roxas responded with a light smile and Sora responded with his own smile as he planted the extra spoon in the other's hand.

"_I…am such an idiot…" _Roxas internally cried to himself as he started sharing ice cream with someone he couldn't be sharing with if he didn't have certain feelings for this person…

"_I should've said no…"_

"You know…if you have a problem, I can try to help," Sora piped, breaking their silent eating.

"Erm, trust me, it's not anything you can do. But uh…" Roxas's brain quickly turned its gears, trying to get Sora to drop it without literally saying it, "So…why are you here without Riku?"

"Oh I'm waiting for Riku right now!"

"…Right now?" Roxas repeated, his actions frozen in mid-motion with the spoon mere inches from his mouth

"Yup!"

"As in…he's coming here…to meet with you?"

"That's right! He says he's got a surprise for me and well, I couldn't wait so I'm here a bit earlier than the planned meeting and I could kill time with ice cream!"

"_I better get out of here before Riku shows up! I'm so screwed! He's totally going to get the wrong idea!"_

"U-Um! What time is it?"

"Um…" Sora looked at his watch and he couldn't have looked more excited.

"_Crap! That can only mean that Riku's going to be here soon!"_

"Almost 1! Riku should be here any minute!"

"Oh! Um, I gotta go!" Roxas half-lied and stood up after swallowing the piece that was melting on his spoon.

"Really? Well okay…?"

"Yeah! Uh, thanks for the ice cream really! It was…nice talking to you. Have fun with Riku, bye!" he felt bad that he didn't really give Sora a chance to respond as he ran off to track down the red-head, not that it was hard since the man must've somehow forgot he had a best friend down in the dumps as he was STILL with Demyx in the exact same spot.

"Axel…" oh he was so going to get it…so going to get it!

* * *

Sora slightly pouted as he continued to eat alone. He couldn't decide if he helped out or if Roxas was acting more strange than usual. He sighed to himself and kicked in the air while he ate, wondering if he really did do something wrong.

"What's with that face, Sora? Upset you arrived early and got bored?"

Sora pouted some more as he looked up and cutely glared at the silverette that arrived at the scene.

"Very funny, Riku…even if you're right…" Sora murmured and Riku let out a chuckle before he held out a hand and Sora simply took it without thinking. Riku pulled him up and got a good look at the other's face.

"Something up?"

"Nothing…I just ran into Roxas earlier is all. You know, the usual."

"Yeah…the usual huh?" Riku pulled out slips of paper and put them against Sora's face, gently lifting his chin as if it were his own fingers.

"What is it?" Sora questioned and used his free hand to take them from Riku, "We're taking the train?" Sora questioned after concluding they're tickets.

"Yeah, let's head to Destiny Islands…"

Sora seemed to have taken that well as he lit up and started pulling Riku along hurryingly to the train station and exclaimed words of excitement. Though Riku's head was more filled with mixed emotions about seeing the blonde sharing an intimate moment with his boyfriend…

* * *

**Finally! Please read and review! I apologize again!**


End file.
